


Ocean Eyes

by louismolbaby



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2011 louis, 2017 Harry, Fluff, Liam est le meilleur ami de Louis, Louis in Glasses, M/M, Niall est le maître de stage de Louis et Liam, Older Harry, Shy Louis, Zayn est le collègue d'Harry, mais pas tant que ça
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:58:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louismolbaby/pseuds/louismolbaby
Summary: Louis est un étudiant en informatique et pour son stage de fin d'année, il doit travailler dans une entreprise. Celle où il va se retrouver est celle où travaille Harry depuis quelques années déjà. Ils auraient dû se rencontrer là-bas mais le hasard en a décidé autrement.





	Ocean Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @yoursalfred
> 
> Je débute ici mais j'espère que cela vous a plu et si ça a été le cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires et/ou kudos.

L'heure fatidique est arrivée. J'arrive bientôt à la fin de ma première année de BTS et moi ainsi que le reste de ma classe doivent trouver un stage d'environ cinq semaines dans la boîte de notre choix. Je fais un BTS informatique et je n'ai pas toujours pas d'idée concrète du métier que je veux faire plus tard. Je sais, c'est mal. Normalement quand on s'engage dans des études on sait à peu près où on veut aller ensuite ? Pas moi. J'ai toujours aimé l'informatique alors je me suis simplement dit qu'aller faire des études supérieures sur le sujet était une bonne idée. Jusqu'à là, j'ai raison. Je m'y plais ici. J'aime être entouré de personnes qui ont la même passion. Et oui d'accord certains ont des buts mais n'ont pas été reçus dans l'école où je suis. Est-ce que je me sens coupable ? Pas le moins du monde. J'ai travaillé ardemment au lycée pour avoir les notes que j'ai eu et décrocher le BAC avec mention, je mérite autant ma place que ces autres personnes.

 

Je sais que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je ne saches quoi faire, alors pour l'instant, être ici me convient amplement. Je fais ce que j'aime, j'en apprends plus sur le sujet et en plus nous sommes plutôt bien encadrés : que demander de plus?

 

Comme je disais, nous devons effectuer un stage dans les semaines à venir. A vrai dire… C'est dans quatre semaines. Les professeurs nous ont donnés des pistes et j'hésite entre deux boîtes. En recherchant sur Internet, j'ai remarqué que les multinationales en informatique étaient apparemment parmi les premières à être un bon endroit à travailler. J'espère que cela s'avéra vrai une fois que je serais là-bas…

 

-

 

Il ne nous reste plus que huit jours avant de ne faire notre choix et les professeurs ont décidés de nous faire visiter trois boîtes dans la journée. Autant dire qu'on va en baver ! Ce sont mes pieds qui vont bien le sentir. Parmi les trois se trouvent celle que je pense choisir mais en voyant l'indécision générale, ils ont préférés nous « montrer l'ambiance » comme ils disent. Ils veulent que nous soyons sûrs de notre choix et pas qu'on le fasse par dépit. La plupart des professeurs nous laisseraient faire comme bon nous semble, mais pas ceux de notre établissement. Je crois que c'est pour ça que je l'ai choisi. C'était le premier sur ma liste de vœux. Un établissement petit qui est là pour ses élèves, pour chaque individu et pas la masse. Ce n'est pas que je déteste les établissements à grande capacité, c'est juste qu'être un nombre plus restreint est toujours mieux pour apprendre. Et jusqu'à présent, j'apprends mieux qu'au lycée. J'ai toujours été de nature calme et concentré, alors cela n'avait jamais été un problème pour moi de prêter attention aux cours quand bien même il y avait des personnes qui chahutaient. Or c'est toujours plus agréable de pouvoir s'écouter et participer sans gêne.

 

Ah la participation… Mon point faible. Vraiment. Encore plus quand on est dans une classe de presque quarante personnes et qu'une dizaine discute. J'ai, la plupart du temps, été entouré de personnes à l'aise à l'oral. Et contrairement à eux je me suis toujours un peu effacé. Cela s'est arrangé avec les années bien sûr mais je suis toujours un peu timide. C'est en moi, ce même si j'essaye de repousser ma timidité.

 

Je pense que la timidité est fortement liée à la confiance en soi. C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais été très confiant non plus. Il y a des moments où je me sens invisible et d'autres où un rien peut me contrarier. Dans ces instants là, j'ai l'impression de ne pas être aussi bien que je ne le pensais. C'est peut-être aussi pour cette raison que je ne suis jamais sorti avec quelqu'un à proprement parlé. Il y a bien eu quelqu'un mais ce n'était pas sérieux. Pour tout dire, j'étais avec sans l'être. Il ne s'est rien passé. C'était plus lui qui était avec moi que moi avec lui. Alors… Depuis personne. Je suis mitigé entre vouloir quelqu'un et rester seul. J'aime être célibataire et pourtant parfois j'aimerai avoir quelqu'un, mais pas n'importe qui. Je ne veux pas quelqu'un histoire de. Je veux quelqu'un qui saura répondre à mes attentes, être là pour moi, me faire rire, sourire… Malheureusement aussi simple que cela est à dire, ce n'est pas aussi facile à trouver la personne.

 

Un jour, peut-être.

-

 

Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai été choisi dans la boîte de mon choix ! Elle est sûrement l'une de plus connues de la ville et moi, j'ai été choisi ? Je me sens chanceux à souhait. J'ai eu un gain de confiance en moi aussitôt après avoir lu mon acceptation.

 

Ma mission une fois arrivé là-bas sera de leur programmer un logiciel afin d'évaluer si les clients de leur entreprise sont satisfaits ou non. Cela paraît tout simple dit comme ça, mais ça ne l'est pas tant que ça en vérité. C'est pour ça que nous disposons de cinq semaines. Un délai inférieur aurait été impossible à gérer. J'ai déjà quelques idées qui ont émergées en moi mais rien de très précis. Il faut que j'y réfléchisse.

 

Je pensais être seul dans mon aventure mais mon ami Liam sera également de la partie. Nous avons tous les deux été choisis pour cette même entreprise et je n'aurai pas pu être plus heureux. Je savais bien que lui aussi s'était proposé mais je ne me doutais pas qu'on allait se retrouver tous les deux. Pour cause, on était au moins une dizaine à postuler pour un stage là-bas! Nous avons eu extrêmement de chance. Notre stage commence dans une semaine. Lui s'est vu attribué une autre tâche, bien évidemment, mais nous serons au même étage. J'ai hâte !

 

-

 

Nous sommes le lundi 15 Mai, moi et Liam marchons en direction de l'entreprise dans laquelle nous allons faire notre stage. Pour faire bonne impression, nous avons tous les deux sortis la chemise. Je ne sais pas s'il y a un code vestimentaire précis mais en tout cas vu la renommée de l'entreprise nous n'allions pas s'aventurer à venir en tee-shirt jean et baskets. Nous nous serions faits mal vu autrement.

 

Du coup nous voilà habillé d'une chemise simple unie ; moi bleue ciel, lui blanche ; d'un pantalon droit et de chaussures que nous avons acheté tout spécialement pour l'occasion. Ce ne sont pas les plus confortables mais de toute façon ce n'est pas comme si nous allions marcher sans arrêt.

 

 _ **« Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont tous être habillés chic ? Ça se trouve c'est une de ces boîtes où tout le monde s'habille décontracté pour pouvoir être mieux au travail. »**_ Me lance Liam. Je hausse les sourcils, je n'avais pas pensé à ça. C'est vrai que certaines entreprises préfèrent privilégier le bonheur de ses employés et par là, les laisser porter ce que bon leur semble. Je souffle.

 

 _ **« Dans tous les cas c'est trop tard pour faire marche arrière maintenant. »**_ Je le regarde. Il m'envoie un regard compréhensif et nous sourions tous les deux. J'espère sincèrement que nous ne nous pas trompés en venant si bien habillés.

 

-

 

Je crois que nous n'aurions jamais dû venir habillés de la sorte. Personne ne nous a rien dit mais en voyant les personnes habillés de manière si décontractée, j'ai cru rougir de la tête aux pieds. D'ailleurs, je crois bien avoir rougi car Liam m'a fait la remarque. Nous sommes actuellement au secrétariat où la dame qui nous a accueilli n'arrête pas de sourire depuis tout à l'heure. Je me penche vers Liam.

 

_**« Tu crois qu'elle se moque de nous ?** _

– _**Ça m'en a tout l'air. »**_

 

J'hésite entre être agacé par la chose ou rire. Et en voyant l'air désabusé de Liam après qu'il ait prononcé ces quelques mots, c'est la deuxième chose qui l'emporte. Un rire sincère sort de ma bouche avant que je ne couvre cette dernière de ma paume de main. Liam lui ne s'empêche pas à rire presque à gorge déployée. La secrétaire nous lance un regard et cela nous redonne tout notre sérieux d'un coup. Je me pince les lèvres pour m'empêcher de rire à nouveau et évite à tout prix le regard de Liam pour ne pas repartir dans un fou rire. Il me donne un petit coup de coude pour me montrer l'air de la secrétaire. Elle est toute sérieuse d'un seul coup. Je m'attends à ce qu'elle nous réprimande puis finalement…

 

_**« Prenez sur votre gauche pour atteindre les ascenseurs et allez au cinquième étage. Votre maître de stage vous y attendra pour vous assigner vos positions. »** _

 

Nous hochons la tête à l'unisson puis sans attendre nous nous dirigeons vers les ascenseurs.

 

-

 

Je ne pensais pas que notre maître de stage serait si sympathique mais finalement je n'aurai pas espéré mieux. Ce n'est pas le patron de la multinationale forcément, il ne fallait pas s'y attendre. Même si nous allons peut-être le rencontrer un jour ou l'autre pour parler de nos projets, ce n'est pas pour toute suite. C'est un homme ayant la vingtaine, assez jeune donc, qui possède cette entreprise depuis quelques années. D'après mes recherches, j'ai pu voir qu'il avait obtenu un poste dans l'entreprise avant de ne gravir échelons par échelons jusqu'à devenir le patron. Un sacré beau parcours pour une personne d'à peine 28 ans… J'aimerai en faire autant, mais je ne suis pas encore rendu là.

 

Notre maître de stage est lui un homme ayant la vingtaine également, bien que plus jeune que le patron. C'est un blondinet qui semble avoir plus de pêche que tout le monde réuni ici. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'on lui a donné la responsabilité d'être notre maître de stage. Je me demande ce qu'il fait comme métier à part cela. Car c'est certain, il ne fait pas que ça. Il a forcément un poste ici, quel qu'il soit.

 

De ce que j'ai vu de notre étage, les gens ont l'air plutôt sympathiques. Certains nous ont salués en nous voyant arrivés. Ceux qui travaillaient en revanche n'ont pas été perturbés. Nous sommes passés devant la dizaine de bureaux avant de ne finalement arriver aux nôtres. Nous étions juste à côté. Je souris en le remarquant. Un sourire que m'a renvoyé Liam. On échangea quelques mots avec notre maître de stage ; ou Niall comme il nous a incité à l'appeler ; avant qu'il ne parte travailler lui aussi. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il se dirigea vers son bureau mais revint vers nous rapidement.

 

_**« Au fait, les garçons, n'hésitez pas à venir plus décontracté la prochaine fois, pas de pression. Ici tout le monde s'habille comme il veut à condition que ça ne soit pas extravagant. D'acc ?** _

– _**Ça marche,**_ dis-je en cœur avec Liam, avec un sourire aux lèvres. »

 

Il hocha la tête doucement et partit pour de bon. J'échangeai un regard avec Liam avant que nous ne nous mettons à travailler pour de bon. La journée commençait vraiment.

 

-

 

Cela fait maintenant deux semaines que je fais mon stage et honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que cela se passerait aussi bien mais c'est le cas. J'aime l'ambiance là-bas. Jour après jour, j'ai pris mes marques et je m'y sens vraiment à l'aise. Moi qui avait peur de ne pas me sentir à ma place ici, j'avais tout faux.

 

Chaque matin, moi et Liam prenons le bus avant de n'arriver une bonne dizaine de minutes en avance. On discute tranquillement jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions dans nos bureaux et nous nous mettons ensuite à travailler jusqu'à la pause de midi. Quand l'heure du déjeuner vient, nous allons à la cafétéria pour manger notre repas ; soit un qu'on a préparé, soit un de là-bas ; et on en profite pour parler de nos projets respectifs. Nous avançons tous les deux plutôt bien et à notre rythme alors il n'y a pas trop de soucis de ce côté. Je n'ai pas encore connu de problème et si jamais c'était le cas, nous serions là pour s'aider mutuellement. Je ne m'inquiète pas. Le soir, nous allons parfois au café en face de l'entreprise, particulièrement le vendredi. Étant donné qu'on est au printemps et qu'on a changé pour l'heure d'été, il fait jour plus longtemps alors en sortant à dix huit heures, on peut s'accorder une pause rien que pour nous deux. Comme à notre pause de midi, on peut souffler avant de ne rentrer chez nous.

 

Aujourd'hui nous sommes un mardi, le 30 pour être plus précis. Depuis quelques jours Liam fait une petite fixette sur un garçon qui a l'air tout aussi âgé que Niall dans les bureaux près de nous. On a eu l'occasion de le voir à plusieurs reprises durant notre pause déjeuner et s'il y a bien une personne à qui ça fait plaisir, c'est Liam. Je roule des yeux en le voyant sourire ou en l'entendant m'en parler mais cela me fait surtout sourire. Il est adorable quand il est comme ça.

 

_**« Tu n'as qu'à aller lui parler.** _

– _**Bien sûr oui. Et me ridiculiser ? Non merci. Il a au moins cinq ans de plus que moi.**_

– _**Et alors ? T'en as dix-neuf, c'est pas une énorme différence non plus. »**_

 

Il me regarde en pinçant les lèvres et je vois bien qu'il n'est pas sûr de lui sur ce coup là. Je hausse les sourcils.

 

_**« Est-ce que Monsieur Payne serait déstabilisé par quelqu'un ? C'est nouveau ça. »** _

 

Il rit et je sens qu'il a déjà regagné un peu de confiance en lui. Je souris et reprends la parole.

 

 _ **« Sérieux, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi timide quand il s'agit d'aborder quelqu'un. Pourquoi tu n'irais pas le voir ? Le pire auquel tu peux t'attendre c'est un non. C'est tout. »**_ Je marque une pause. _**« Oh et une petite humiliation… »**_ Et si je l'avais convaincu jusqu'à là, je crois que ce n'est plus trop le cas maintenant. Il secoue la tête l'air de dire qu'il n'ira pas et moi je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'attrape mon sandwich et recommence à le manger en regardant autour de moi. Il doit y avoir une centaine de personnes ici et il n'y en a qu'une poignée dont nous connaissons le prénom après que nous les ayons entendus à notre étage. Et encore, nous ne parlons pas à beaucoup de personnes. La plupart du temps, nous travaillons puis nous rentrons chez nous. Enfin, nous restons principalement entre nous. Ce n'est pas que les personnes qui nous entourent ne sont pas sympas mais ils ont déjà tous leur groupe ici. Nous ne sommes que des stagiaires. Ce n'est pas si important de toute manière. Même dans notre classe nous ne restons pratiquement que tous les deux, pas que nous ne nous entendons pas avec les autres, mais nous sommes mieux à deux qu'en groupe. Quelque part, nous nous sommes bien trouvés tous les deux.

 

-

 

Nous sommes Vendredi et c'est la fin de journée pour moi et Liam. Nous avons finis notre troisième semaine et cela fait tout bizarre de se dire que dans deux semaines nous ne viendrons plus travailler ici. Bien sûr je suis plus que ravi d'être enfin en vacances mais je suis tellement habitué à venir ici depuis trois semaines… J'ai déjà mes habitudes avec Liam alors se dire que dans deux semaines, ce ne seront même plus des habitudes car nous ne travaillerons plus là, c'est étrange. Quoiqu'il en soit, une chose qui me fait sourire c'est le fait que mon projet avance à grands pas. Je n'ai jamais été aussi confiant. Quand bien même je suis stressé que cela ne plaise pas à la majorité, je suis tout de même satisfait de mon travail jusqu'à présent. Puis Niall m'en a touché deux mots. Il trouve que mon logiciel et les idées que j'y ai apporté sont géniales alors forcément, ça m'a rassuré.

 

Nous nous dirigeons vers le café auquel nous nous rendons presque tous les Vendredis de chaque semaine. La plupart de temps nous y trouvons les mêmes personnes mais il y en a toujours des nouvelles. C'est rafraîchissant. Nous saluons le barman avant de n'aller dans notre box. Nous allons toujours au même alors c'est devenu en quelque sorte le notre. Comme à l'habitude je commande un diabolo citron avec glaçons et Liam se prends un chocolat chaud. Été comme hiver, il adore boire ça. Je ne vais pas le contredire car moi-même j'en bois assez souvent. Les diabolos en revanche, je n'en bois pas la masse. Pour raison, on ne trouve nul part le même sirop au citron. J'ai beau avoir cherché, aucun n'est comparable. Alors j'ai rapidement oublié l'idée et dès que je vais dans un restaurant ou dans un bar, je m'en prends un.

 

Liam me tire de mes pensées en me donnant un coup de coude. C'est une manie qu'il a dès qu'il veut décrocher mon attention. J'en fais presque renversé mon verre et fusille du regard Liam avant de ne prendre la parole.

 

 _ **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**_ , dis-je normalement.

– _**Parles pas si fort !**_ , me réponds t'il en parlant à voix basse. Je plisse les yeux puis réponds.

– _**Okay okay… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »**_

 

Je n'ai aucune réponse. À la place, je vois son sourire béat et ses sourcils se hausser pour me dire _« regardes là-bas ! »_. Je tourne la tête et je le vois. Son crush d'abord. Mais pas seulement. Une tête bouclée l'accompagne cette fois et je suis certain de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Je rehausse mes lunettes. Elles ne cessent de se baisser dès que je me penche pour boire à la paille ma boisson. Mes yeux restent un petit moment sur lui et… _Pfiou_. Oui, je l'ai déjà vu quelque part. Définitivement. Il travaille avec le crush de Liam au même étage que nous. Ses boucles. Comment n'ai-je pas pu le reconnaître ?

 

Liam me coupe de ma rêverie en haussant la voix.

 

 _ **« Alors, tu l'as vu ? »**_ Me demande t'il simplement sans se douter une seule seconde que mes yeux sont tous _sauf_ posés sur l'individu dont il me parle. Je hoche la tête et passe ma langue sur mes lèvres avant de n'avaler ma salive.

 

_**« Oui, oui je l'ai vu ton Zayn.** _

– _**Shhhhh. Il va t'entendre ! »**_

 

Suite à ça il me lance un regard assassin et pose un doigt sur ses lèvres en soutenant mon regard. Je penche légèrement la tête en le regardant de la même manière avant de ne rouler des yeux en souriant. Je bois quelques gorgées puis reporte mon attention sur lui.

 

_**« Y a pas que lui que j'ai vu. »** _

 

Liam tourne son regard vers moi.

 

_**« Ah oui ?** _

– _**Oui. Le bouclé qui l'accompagne est plutôt pas mal aussi. »**_

 

Avec toute la discrétion du monde, Liam tourne la tête vers eux une énième fois mais cette fois pour regarder le bouclé dont je parle. Je souffle en le voyant faire et plaque ma main sur mon visage en évitant d'écraser mes lunettes, désespéré. Si avec _ça_ ils ne nous voient pas, c'est un miracle. Je relève le regard doucement en priant les dieux et… _Merde_. J'ai pas dû prié assez fort parce que le bouclé et le crush de Liam regardent dans notre direction. Sur le coup, je m'attarde sur ses yeux verts. Puis après ce qui paraît être des minutes entières, je décroche mon regard du sien pour le tourner vers Liam. Il me regarde déjà l'air tout timide. Pas étonnant ! Je me penche légèrement vers lui et murmure. _**« Tu nous as fait cramé tous les deux. Content ? »**_ Il me fait la grimace et ne dit rien, baissant la tête vers son chocolat chaud. Je ne dis rien d'autre et me contente de boire moi-même de mon verre avant de ne consulter mon portable. Et concrètement, à part une notification d'un journal, rien ne me distrait.

 

Liam ne prononce plus un mot et bien assez rapidement mon regard se dirige sans que je n'y pense à deux fois sur l'individu aux boucles désordonnées. C'est avec surprise que je trouve son regard déjà porté sur moi. J'ai un peu du mal à y croire quand même, qu'un individu aussi beau que lui attache son regard sur moi. Je n'ai rien d'extraordinaire et en plus avec mes lunettes c'est à peine si on voit mes yeux. Et pourtant Dieu sait que j'aime mes yeux. C'est sûrement une des choses que je préfère chez moi. Ils sont bleus océans, comme dit si souvent ma maman.

 

J'ai comme l'impression qu'il va se lever ou qu'il s'apprête à venir par ici mais rien ne se passe. Et moi… Je suis beaucoup trop timide pour aller le voir de toute manière. Même Liam qui est d'habitude si confiant n'ose pas aller voir le brun qu'il affectionne tant, alors c'est pour dire.

 

Finalement le bouclé dont j'ignore le nom décroche son regard du mien et j'en suis presque déçu. Les palpitations de mon cœur ralentissent pour revenir à un rythme normal mais je sens toujours les rougeurs sur mes joues. Je dois avoir les joues rosées, l'horreur ! Je crois que c'est le dit Zayn qui l'a interpellé puisqu'ils parlent maintenant. Zayn fit un mouvement de tête qui semble être vers nous et je me précipite à dévier mon regard. Liam a fini son chocolat chaud. Il a l'air un peu moins gêné. Je relance la discussion.

 

 _ **« Alors, toujours pas d'attaque à aller lui déclarer ta flamme ? »**_ Il me fait les gros yeux puis finit par me répondre. _**« Si tu viens avec moi ?**_ _ **–**_ _ **Euh… Non, je crois pas.**_ _ **–**_ _ **Oh, allez ! »**_ Il me fait son air de chien battu et moi je ne sais plus quoi faire. Aller là-bas c'est la certitude d'être regardé de la tête aux pieds par l'inconnu aux bouclettes et de devoir lui parler alors… Je ne sais pas ce qui me prends mais un _**« D'accord »**_ traverse la barrière de mes lèvres et tout ce que je vois c'est le sourire ravi de Liam. C'est là que je me rends compte de ma bêtise mais c'est impossible de reculer dorénavant. Je me lève et je me dirige vers le bar pour payer l'addition sans signaler notre table. Le barman a l'habitude de nous voir ici et nos commandes sont toujours les mêmes alors c'est avec rapidité qu'il me rends la monnaie et me souhaite une bonne fin de journée. Je lui souris et lui renvoie l'attention avant de ne me tourner vers Liam. Il hausse les sourcils l'air de me demander si je suis toujours d'attaque et je hoche la tête. Il passe devant moi et moi je suis derrière. À l'heure actuelle, mes joues doivent être aussi cramoisies que mon tee-shirt. Mais je le suis néanmoins et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut nous sommes à leur table. Je ne sais pas s'ils nous regardaient déjà quand nous arrivions pour la simple et bonne raison que je regardais par terre. Liam hausse la voix et je ne fais même pas attention à ce qu'il dit jusqu'à ce que j'entende mon prénom. Je relève la tête et je vois trois paires d'yeux sur moi. J’entrouvre les lèvres et hausse les sourcils à l'attention de Liam.

 

_**« Oui ? »** _

 

Il doit déceler le fait que je n'ai rien suivi à la conversation parce qu'il sourit et moi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire en retour.

 

_**« Je te demandais si ça t'allait si on restait encore un peu ? Zayn et Harry nous ont proposés de s'asseoir avec eux. »** _

 

Mon attention se bloque sur le deuxième prénom. Alors il s'appelle Harry ? Je tourne mon regard vers lui. Je vois déjà le sien sur moi. Au départ je me dis qu'il est plutôt insistant puis je me rappelle que Liam attends ma réponse et probablement eux aussi. Je secoue la tête et réponds.

 

 _ **« Euh oui, oui. Pas de problème. »**_ Et je souris de plus belle.

 

Bien évidemment je me retrouve à côté d'Harry et Liam près du dit Zayn. Là je le retrouve ! Il suffisait juste qu'il fasse le premier pas pour qu'il se détende et redevienne confiant. Si seulement c'était aussi facile de mon côté. Je n'oses même pas le regarder, soudainement plus intéressé par mes bracelets qu'autre chose. Je relève le regard vers Zayn et Liam après un instant seulement pour me rendre compte qu'ils sont déjà bien profondément dans leur discussion. Me laissant moi et Harry. Et je sens déjà son regard vers moi. Bon sang, et comment je suis censé dire quoi que ce soit moi ?

 

Finalement je tourne mon regard vers lui. J'aurai dû parié un million sur le fait qu'il me regarderait quand je tournerais mon regard vers lui parce que c'est ce qui se passe maintenant. Et si j'étais déjà hypnotisé par ses yeux émeraudes, c'est rien par rapport à sa voix. Elle est si rauque. Je hausse sûrement les sourcils à l'heure actuelle tellement je suis surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit comme ça, pas autant du moins. Il sourit maintenant. Hein ? Pourquoi il a ce petit regard amusé exactement ? Oh. Il s'adressait à moi. Mais quel con !

 

_**« Louis ? »** _

 

Là j'entends clairement. J'évite de penser aux rougeurs qui doivent se répandre sur mes joues et décide de répondre.

 

_**« Oui ?** _

– _**J'ai cru que c'était pas ton prénom sur le coup, tu ne me répondais pas. »**_

 

Je ris légèrement et secoue la tête. Il sourit encore plus et des petites fossettes font apparition dans le creux de ses joues. _Et merde_. Je les regarde quelques secondes avant de ne me remettre à parler.

 

_**« Non c'est bien mon prénom, t'en fais pas. Toi, Harry ?** _

– _**C'est ça. »**_

 

J'hoche la tête en souriant et baisse légèrement la tête. Je remarque les bagues qu'ornent ses doigts et sourit discrètement. Il a dû le remarquer car lorsque je remonte mon regard vers lui, lui l'a baissé. Ses boucles descendent le long de son visage et certaines parviennent à passer même devant. Je peux deviner son sourire malgré sa tête baissée et oui, décidément, c'est l'une des plus belles choses au monde. Ses yeux verts remontent doucement vers moi et je peux pas m'empêcher de les fixer. Je dis simplement _**« Elles sont jolies »**_ et il me remercie avec cette jolie voix qu'il a. Je souris un peu plus en tâchant de pas m'arracher la mâchoire et regarde autour de moi mine de rien. Quand je le redescends vers lui, il est toujours là à me regarder et moi je sais plus où me mettre. Il a l'air si gentil et en même temps si intimidant. J'entrouvre les lèvres légèrement avant de les refermer, ne trouvant que dire. Le regard malicieux qu'il avait au début revient et moi je roule des yeux légèrement. Il prends un petit air désabusé et fait semblant de se tourner vers quelqu'un d'autre comme s'il m'ignorait. Moi je fronce les sourcils et mes lèvres forment une moue lorsque je les pince sans le vouloir. En se retournant vers moi, ses yeux trouvent leur chemin jusqu'à mes lèvres et ils se focalisent dessus. J'arrête mon geste et rougit de plus belle. Il n'a même pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit que je suis déjà timide comme je ne sais qui ! Je le vois se pencher légèrement et mon cœur commence à battre un peu plus vite. _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?_

 

Il s'arrête à environ trente centimètres de moi, penche sa tête sur le côté et sourit de son air malicieux que je connais déjà un peu trop. _**« Je t'intimide ? »**_ Me lance t'il. Comme si ce n'était pas assez évident comme ça va falloir que je lui dises ? Non non. Je pouffe légèrement avant de n'hausser les épaules l'air de rien. Je regarde d'ailleurs et me prononce. _**« Moi ? Intimidé ? Pas du tout. »**_ Je regarde vers lui pour affirmer mes paroles et tout ce que je vois c'est qu'il est tout sauf convaincu. J'essaye de soutenir son regard avec une expression dure mais à la force de le regarder sourire me démange et je ne peux m'empêcher de le faire. Je pose mon coude sur la table et cache ma bouche de mes doigts. Il fronce doucement les sourcils, et alors qu'il est toujours à trente centimètres de moi, il amène ses doigts à mon poignet pour le décaler. En quelques secondes mes doigts ne sont plus sur ma bouche et mon sourire apparent alors que je dis _**« Hey... »**_ d'un air qui se veut accusateur. Il ne semble pas le moindre importuné par ma réplique puisqu'il finit par me dire. _**« Caches pas ton sourire. »**_ Je lâche un petit rire et lui demande pourquoi. Il me réponds _ **« Parce qu'il est magnifique. »**_ d'un air évident, comme si c'était une des choses les plus banales à dire. Alors évidemment je suis pris de court. Mes lèvres se détachent de l'une de l'autre et j'en oublie presque qu'il a toujours ses doigts sur mon poignet jusqu'à ce que son pouce passe à peine sur ma peau. Cela ne devrait pas me faire effet autant et pourtant… Je relève mon regard vers lui et ce que je vois me cloue une fois de plus sur place. Il n'a plus son regard malicieux ni de sourire en coin ni de fossettes. Non juste le regard qu'il avait il y a quelques minutes de cela quand j'étais encore à ma table et lui à la sienne. Un regard si intense qu'il transperce. Et moi je suis touché en plein cœur.

 

C'est après ce qu'il semble être une éternité que je suis brutalement déconnecté de ma rêverie. Je sens une main contre mon épaule et je sais que ce n'est pas Harry. Ses doigts se sont volatilisés et je les regrette déjà. Mes yeux s'attardent sur lui et je comprends vite que la pression sur mon épaule veut dire _**« On y va. »**_ et j'ai envie de crier un _**« Non. »**_ franc et massif mais tout ce qu'il est sort c'est un hochement de tête timide alors que mon regard réside encore dans celui d'Harry. Je lui souris légèrement et finis par me lever sans envie. Liam est déjà debout et d'après le sourire qu'il porte je me doute vite qu'il a récupéré le numéro de Zayn. Zayn qui par ailleurs le dévore du regard. Je roule des yeux en voyant ça et me retient de regarder derrière moi où Harry est encore assis. On s'apprête à partir et la tentation est trop forte. Alors que Liam salue Zayn de la main moi je porte mon regard sur Harry qui me regarde déjà comme s'il attendait que je le fasse. On se sourit.

 

-

 

On sort du café et la première chose que je fais c'est de taper contre le bras de Liam. Si jusqu'à là il était encore dans sa rêverie, elle est maintenant finie. Il râle et me demande ce que j'ai. Moi je cale mes mains dans mes poches de jean et je lui réponds avec le même air râleur :

 

_**« Y a qu'il se passait quelque chose avec Harry et… Toi tu nous fais partir pile à ce moment là ! »** _

 

Il tourne son regard vers moi, soudainement moins agacé. Il sait que ce n'est pas tous les jours que je flashe sur une personne en particulier et cela se voit dans son regard. Je vois bien qu'il est désolé. Il n'a pas besoin de le dire. Je secoue la tête même si oui, il a fait une gaffe.

 

Nous marchons jusqu'à chez moi en silence et avant que je n'aille vers l'entrée, il attrape mon bras. _**« Lou… »**_ Je me tourne aussitôt. J'attends qu'il me parle. **« Oui ?** **–** **T'en fais pas pour Harry, tu vas le revoir, je te promets. »** Je baisse la tête avant de ne la rehausser en soufflant. _**« Je le sais ça, c'est juste… C'était spécial là et…**_ _ **–**_ _ **Je vous ai interrompu. »**_ Je pince les lèvres et il comprends que la réponse est oui. _**« Je suis désolé. Promis je vais me racheter.**_ _ **–**_ _ **T'as plutôt intérêt. »**_ Lance-je en souriant avec amusement. Il me sourit en retour et me lâche le bras. _**« On se voit Lundi ?**_ _ **–**_ _ **Comme d'habitude. »**_ Nous nous échangeons un dernier sourire, nous souhaitons un bon week-end et on se sépare.

 

-

 

Lundi est arrivé à grands pas et je crois que je n'avais jamais été content d'aller travailler. Est-ce parce qu'il s'agit de l'avant-dernière semaine que je vais passer là ou parce que je vais peut-être croisé Harry ? Très bonne question. Quoi qu'il en soit j'ai eu de nouvelles idées pour mon projet ce week-end et je n'ai qu'une hâte : les réaliser. J'ai maintenant encore plus le sentiment que tout va bien se finaliser comme je l'espérais depuis le début et il n'y a pas de meilleures sensations.

 

Durant la pause à midi, mes yeux cherchent sans cesse Harry mais il est introuvable. Liam me rassure et me dit qu'il devrait faire apparition à un moment ou un autre. Mais en attendant, il n'y a toujours aucun signe de lui. Je me résolue et me porte volontaire pour aller remplir le pichet d'eau vide. C'est à quelques mètres seulement. Je fais attention à ne pas couper le chemin à qui que ce soit et me dirige vers la fontaine à eau. Personne. Tant mieux. Je mets mon pichet là où il faut et appuie sur le bouton pour obtenir de l'eau froide. En attendant, je regarde vers ma table où Liam se situe et pas de présence de Zayn ni d'Harry. Je soupire doucement. Le pichet mets un temps infini à se remplir. J'entends un petit raclement de gorge près de moi et je m'apprête à répliquer que ce n'est pas de ma faute si cela prends autant de temps quand je vois que la personne l'ayant fait n'est nulle autre qu'Harry. J'hausse les sourcils, pris sur le fait. Il me donne son sourire majestueux qui montre ses jolies fossettes et j'en oublie la plainte que je voulais faire. Je souris en retour et ouvre ma bouche pour le saluer mais au même moment un petit bruit retentit pour me prévenir que le pichet est rempli. Je pivote alors vers la fontaine à eau et prends le pichet de mes deux mains. Puis je me tourne vers Harry qui regarde le pichet que je tiens entre mes mains, ou plutôt ces dernières. Il relève le regard vers moi avec ce sourire dont il a le mystère et moi j'attends la chute. Il se penche légèrement vers moi et j'ai l'impression de me retrouver au café il y a trois jours. _**«**_ _ **Tu as des petites mains. »**_ Il marque une pause, sourit puis se redresse. Je pince mes lèvres en relevant un peu mes sourcils, me demandant bien ce qu'il veut dire par là. Comme s'il m'avait entendu, il ajoute. _**« C'est mignon. »**_ Puis il repart vers je ne sais où. Je reste planté là jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne du pichet d'eau. Je rebrousse alors chemin jusqu'à la table pour y retrouver Liam. Je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble mon visage mais visiblement il y a quelque chose dessus. Liam fronce les sourcils et me demande _**« Ça va ? »,**_ ce à quoi je réponds par l'affirmatif. Quand je vois son air peu convaincu, je développe. _**« Je t'assure que ça va. J'ai juste... »**_ Je souffle en m'asseyant. Je me rapproche de lui pour dire plus bas. _**« J'ai croisé Harry. »**_

 

Les sourcils de Liam bondissent à l'entente de mon information et regarde autour de lui. Bien évidemment il ne le voit pas puisqu'il a disparu je ne sais où. _**« Je ne le vois pas. »**_ Il se retourne vers moi.

 

_**« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?** _

– _**Pas grand-chose.**_

– _**C'est à dire ?**_

– _**Il m'a sourit. Je lui ai souri. Puis il s'est penché vers moi et…**_

– _**Et ?**_

– _**Deux secondes laisses-moi finir !**_ Liam lève les mains en protestation et rit légèrement avant de ne reprendre la parole.

– _**Je t'en prie, continues.**_

– _**Et donc il me dit que j'ai des petites mains.**_

– _**Humhum…**_

– _**Et que c'est mignon.**_

– _**Et après ?**_

– _**Après il s'en va !**_

– _**Ah.**_

– _**Bah oui, ah !**_ , dis-je en reprenant le même ton que Liam. J'attrape ma fourchette et recommence à manger. Liam fait de même et après quelques instants il rehausse la voix.

_**\- Tu penses qu'il fait ça pour te déstabiliser ?** _

_**\- Sûrement. Après il a même pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit je t'assure… Il a un de ces sourires. Rien qu'avec ça il me cloue sur place. »** _

 

Liam me regarde du coin de l’œil en souriant et moi je tape mon coude dans le sien pour lui demander ce qu'il y a. Il finit sa bouchée et me réponds. _**« Dire que tu te moquais de moi pour Zayn mais t'es encore plus épris que moi au début. »**_ J'hausse les sourcils dans la seconde et ricane. _**« Pas du tout ! »**_ Je pouffe et reprend une bouchée de mon plat. _**« Tu dis n'importe quoi Liam. »**_ Dis-je avec la bouche à moitié pleine.

 

Et forcément, c'est à ce moment là que décident de venir à notre table Zayn et son acolyte. Je faillis m'étouffer et je vois que ça amuse Harry parce qu'il a encore ce petit sourire en coin. _**« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »**_ Ça, c'est Zayn. _ **« Rien, rien... »**_ Et ça, c'est moi qui marmonne en essayant de passer outre ses questions. J'avale quelques gorgées d'eau et sourit à Zayn qui a toujours ce petit air perplexe. Liam, lui, ne dit rien et je le remercie intérieurement.

 

Cette fois la conversation s'engage et chacun de nous quatre y participe. Bien sûr Liam et Zayn parlent de choses à côté par moments, des plans par ci des plans par là. Ils ont discutés tout le week-end et s'entendent à merveille comme l'avait imaginé Liam. Comme quoi, ça peut être aussi facile que ça parfois… Ils ne sont pas encore en couple, néanmoins, car même si Liam a bien accroché, je sais très bien qu'il ne va pas se précipiter dans une relation sans voir si cela durera ou non. D'où les sorties qu'ils prévoient ensemble. Pendant ce temps, je m'occupe avec ma salade et Harry, qui est en face de moi, mange son plat. Cette fois-ci quand je remonte mon regard vers lui, le sien n'est pas déjà relevé. Alors j'en profite pour le regarder à loisir et je remarque qu'il porte une chemise largement ouverte qui dévoile quelques tatouages. Tellement plongé dans ma contemplation de sa peau relativement bien bronzée et encrée de tatouages qui ont l'air particulièrement beaux, j'en oublie ma salade. Et j'ai pas l'air bête avec ma fourchette dans la main et la bouche entre-ouverte. Quand je m'en rends compte, c'est juste à temps avant qu'Harry ne remonte ses yeux vers moi. Je m'empresse de descendre les miens et avale la bouchée de salade qui m'attendait. Je sais pas s'il a senti mon regard sur le haut de son torse mais le sourire qu'il aborde quand je relève le menton me persuade que si. Je lui souris en retour malgré tout. Une fois ma salade terminée, je dépose tout sur le plateau et le pousse un peu plus loin pour pouvoir poser mes bras sur la table. J'essaye tant bien que mal de suivre la conversation dans laquelle Harry vient de s'engager mais pas moyen de suivre. Je ne sais pas de quoi ils parlent. Je fronce les sourcils en attendant une histoire de glace dans un ananas et décide de ne pas chercher à comprendre. J'attrape mon verre d'eau et boit un peu. Harry lui semble s'intéresser à la conversation. Il a ce regard attentif et ses mains qui se baladent dans tous les sens pendant qu'il parle. Je comprends toute suite qu'il explique quelque chose, mais alors quoi… J'attends qu'il arrête de parler pour tapoter contre son poignet de mon index. Il tourne son regard vers moi aussi sec et sourit à perte de vue. J'ai du mal à contenir le mien puis je me ressaisie. _**« De quoi vous parlez ? J'ai pas tout suivi. »**_ N'importe qui de désagréable aurait pu me rire au nez ou me dire qu'il fallait suivre mais Harry semble respirer la gentillesse quand il me dit en souriant : _**« Je vais t'expliquer. »**_ Mes mains sont ramenées vers moi dorénavant. _**« On parlait d'un voyage qu'on a fait avec Zayn l'année dernière, à Hawaii. »**_ J'hausse les sourcils, l'air de dire _'Rien que ça ?_ ' et il continue. _**« Ouais je sais. C'était vraiment fabuleux, y a pas de mots pour décrire à quel point c'était incroyable. On était là bas en vacances, pas pour le travail ni rien. Cela faisait des moins qu'on en parlait alors on a économisé et on a fait ça durant le mois de Juillet l'année dernière. Et donc l'une des spécialités là-bas c'était de mettre deux boules de glaces de deux parfums différents et de les glisser dans un ananas creusé je dirais. En fait, ils coupaient l'ananas en deux et enlevaient un peu de chair afin d'y glisser ensuite les deux boules… et… »**_ C'est là que j'ai décroché. Pas que ce n'était pas intéressant mais le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi à cet instant précis était deux fois plus captivant. Harry expliquait tout le procédé de _comment la coupe est faite_ de ses mains aux doigts longs et fins pendant que ses lèvres bougeaient au rythme de ses paroles. Et moi je ne pouvais qu'admirer ça. Mes yeux se focalisèrent sur ses lèvres pulpeuses et rosées… _Est-ce que c'est possible qu'elles soient aussi roses ?_ J'eus soudainement le besoin de boire un coup. Je hochai la tête en attrapant mon verre d'eau et en but quelques gorgées tandis que mon regard se focalisa sur toutes les parties du visage d'Harry qui étaient plus intéressantes les unes que les autres. Son petit nez. Ses yeux si verts. Ses cils. Ses lèvres. Ses pommettes. Ses fossettes quand son sourire s'élargit. Son sourire. Les boucles qui retombent sur son visage et qu'il chasse derrière son oreille. Mon regard s’étend sur lui encore un moment et je crois que cela me joue des tours parce que j'entends soudainement des choses étranges. Je fronce les sourcils. Quoi ? _**« Quoi ?**_ _ **–**_ _ **Je disais que c'est comme ça que tout le monde s'est retrouvé à manger de la glace à la noix de coco sur mon ventre. »**_ Je hausse mes sourcils jusqu'au plafond. Il me laisse bouche bée. Puis je le vois sourire malicieusement et c'est là que je comprends. _**« Tu te fous de moi ?**_ _ **–**_ _ **J'oserai pas... »**_ Et il continue de sourire de la même manière. Je roule des yeux et finit par rire. Il me suit et j'aime déjà le son que provoque son rire. Je cale ma tête contre ma main en le regardant tout sourire. Il reprends la parole. _**« Je racontais des conneries depuis au moins deux minutes et tu arrêtais pas d'hocher la tête alors à un moment je me suis dit que soit tu faisais semblant de t'intéresser soit… »**_ Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Non à la place il me lance un regard rempli de sous-entendus. Et si j'étais soulagé qu'il ne prononce pas ça à voix haute, je ne sais maintenant plus si je ne l'aurai pas préféré. Son regard me pétrifie sur place. Son regard dérive rapidement vers ma bouche et je baisse la tête en sentant mes joues rougir. Je vois ses doigts s'approcher de mon poignet une fois de plus. Ils l'entourent et cela réussit à me faire regarder Harry dans les yeux. _**« Tu sais, je préfère ça plutôt que tu me trouves inintéressant. »**_ Le bout de ses doigts caressent légèrement ma peau et rien que ce contact réussit à me faire échapper un petit soupir d'aise. Je ne sais pas comment il réussit à me rendre aussi bien avec si peu de choses. Si cela aurait été n'importe qui d'autre, j'aurai probablement inspecté toute la pièce afin de vérifier que personne ne nous regardait. Mais là ça me passe complètement au dessus de la tête. Au contraire, rien ne pourrait me déconcentrer. Il continue à me fixer comme moi je le fais et je sens toujours ses doigts près de mon poignet. Ils se rapprochent doucement vers ma main et deviennent plus insistants. Il ne m'effleure pas juste la peau, il la caresse véritablement et ce geste minime réussit à me détacher du reste. Je ne peux plus me concentrer sur autre chose. Tout ce dont je me rends compte c'est ma respiration accélérée, ses caresses, ses yeux perçants sur moi et rien d'autre.

 

Je crois que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi chanceux.

 

-

 

Je suis en train de prendre ma pause. Nous sommes toujours Lundi mais plus tard dans la journée. Pendant que je travaille sur mon projet, je ne pense à rien mise à part le travail à faire. Mais dès que l'heure de ma pause arrive, mes pensées reviennent de plein fouet. Je me rappelle de ce midi et je n'arrive plus à penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je n'ai plus que son prénom en tête et tout ce qui s'y rattache. Je fourre une main dans ma chevelure en soupirant. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de m'attacher à quelqu'un aussi vite, aussi fort. Je ne dis pas avoir de sentiments pour lui, cela serait trop fort. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à lui dès que l'occasion se présente. Je ferme les yeux quelques instants puis me redresse sur ma chaise de bureau. J'ai à peine le temps de me dire que je dois passer à autre chose car avancer dans mon projet est prioritaire que j'aperçois une paire de jambes s'avancer dans ma direction. Je m'attends d'abord à ce que ce soit Harry pendant un instant mais c'est Niall. Il vient prendre des nouvelles de nos projets à moi et à Liam. C'est parti pour le débriefing…

 

-

 

Je n'ai jamais autant souhaité rentrer chez moi. J'adore être ici mais la fin de journée m'a paru interminable. Après le passage de Niall, je me suis rendu compte d'une de mes erreurs et j'ai passé près de deux heures à la rectifier. J'ai perdu du temps et je m'en veux. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais en retard de toute manière mais ce n'est certainement pas le moment de l'être. Pas quand la deadline est dans à peine deux semaines.

 

Je suis resté plus tard pour finir tout à temps et ne pas avoir à faire ce qui devait être fait aujourd'hui demain. Liam aussi était crevé et s'est excusé en partant à dix huit heures. Je l'ai rassuré et il est parti d'un pas fatigué jusqu'à l'ascenseur de notre étage. Quarante minutes plus tard, c'est moi qui m'y dirige avec sûrement le même air. J'appuie mollement sur le bouton de l'ascenseur pour le faire venir jusqu'à moi et cale mes mains dans mon sweater à la recherche de ma chiffonnette. Je la retire de l'étui en rentrant dans la cabine avant qu'une autre personne n'entre dans l'ascenseur. Je ne fais pas attention et attrape mes lunettes par une des branches. Pendant que je nettoie les verres pour enlever toute la saleté de la journée; j'aurai pas supporté la voir encore cinq minutes; je sens un regard sur moi. Je me dis que ce n'est rien et continue tranquillement mon affaire. J'attaque le second verre quand nous atteignons le troisième étage et toujours personne n'est entré mis à part la personne à côté de moi. Je suis tellement concentré que je faillis ne pas entendre le petit raclement de gorge émis par la personne de moi. Je ne sais pas si j'ai un sixième sens mais je reconnais de suite Harry. Je lève le regard vers lui, lunettes et chiffonnette en mains. Ses yeux remontent jusqu'aux miens. On dirait qu'il regardait ce que je faisais. J'étais si minutieux que je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte. Je souris d'un air timide presque gêné et j'attends une quelconque réplique de sa part. Chose qui ne tarde pas à arriver. _**« Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aussi concentré pour nettoyer ses lunettes. »**_ Évidemment il fallait qu'il me sorte quelque chose de ce genre. Et moi forcément je ris. C'est bête mais ça me fait rire. Je secoue doucement la tête et alors que je m'attarde à finir de nettoyer le deuxième verre, lui poursuit. _**« Je te jure. »**_ Je les remets à leur place, range ma chiffonnette et le regarde de nouveau puis je me prononce. _ **« Si tu le dis. »**_ Et je lui souris alors que l'ascenseur ouvre ses portes. J'en sors et lui marche maintenant près de moi. Nous sortons ensemble du bâtiment quand il éclaircit sa voix. _**« Tu restes toujours aussi tard ? »**_ Je secoue la tête. _**« Non je termine à dix-huit heures d'habitude mais là il fallait absolument que je finisse quelque chose alors je suis resté un peu plus tard, sinon j'y aurais pensé toute la soirée et ça c'est impossible. »**_ Je termine avec les sourcils vers le haut et les lèvres entre-ouvertes. J'ai du parlé trop vite parce qu'Harry me regarde avec fixation. Nous marchons tous les deux dans la rue que j'emprunte tout le temps avec Liam. _**« J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? »**_ Il regarde devant lui un instant puis repose son regard dans le mien en souriant. _**« Non non pas du tout. »**_ Cette fois il le garde sur moi et moi, je ne le quitte pas non plus. _**« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »**_ Je lui demande. Il s'arrête d'un coup, je fronce les sourcils en faisant de même. Je jette un coup d’œil derrière: personne. Des fois que quelqu'un aurait été surpris par notre arrêt soudain, sait-on jamais. Je me tourne de nouveau vers lui et dans le mouvement, j'aperçois l'entrée du garage de l'entreprise. J'ai à peine le temps d'y penser qu'il réponds à la question à laquelle je n'avais pas encore pensé. _**« Je te ramène ? »**_ Je hausse les épaules et lui me montre le ciel. Les nuages sont gris et on dirait qu'une tempête se prépare. _**« Je dis pas non dans ce cas là. »**_ Il me sourit une fois de plus et me guide jusqu'à sa voiture. Dire qu'on aurait pu prendre l'ascenseur jusqu'au souterrain. Il n'a sûrement pas osé me demander de suite. Ou alors il ne savait pas quel temps il faisait. Probable également. Il déverrouille sa voiture et nous rentrons tous les deux chacun de notre côté. Une fois nos ceintures mises et le moteur allumé, il enclenche la musique puis part en direction de la sortie du parking. La musique qui passe à la radio me fait bouger la tête et le pied frénétiquement. Je précise mon adresse à Harry et juste comme ça nous nous dirigeons vers chez mon petit chez moi. Tout le long du trajet se passe en silence. Mais c'est un silence agréable. Je me sens à l'aise avec lui et je n'hésite pas à pousser la chansonnette quand ma musique préférée du moment se répercute dans l'enceinte de la voiture. Je vois Harry sourire en coin et ses doigts vont pour hausser le son. Je chante un peu plus fort encore et je crois que c'était le but qu'il recherchait.

 

Finalement nous arrivons à destination et Harry se gare juste en face de mon bâtiment. Il avait vu juste, il pleut des cornes dorénavant. Je grimace en voyant le temps qui m'attends en sortant de l'habitacle. Je tire une légère grimace à Harry et lui se moque de moi. _**« Rigoles pas ! C'est pas toi qui va être trempé-guené après. »**_ Il pose sa tête sur le repose tête derrière lui et sourit grandement à ma réplique. Je roule des yeux et me cale contre le siège sans le regarder. _Il veut jouer à ça ?_ Il va perdre lamentablement. Je ne tourne pas la tête vers lui, je ne flanche pas. Je n'entends plus un son sortir de sa bouche alors je me demande ce qu'il y a. Et juste quand je m'apprête à braver ce que je m'étais interdit, je sens ses doigts venir entourer mon bras droit. Il me tourne vers lui. D'accord. Je réprime un sourire et hausse doucement les sourcils comme pour lui demander ce qu'il fait. Lui aussi est sur le côté dorénavant et je peux pleinement admirer les traits de son visage en toute sérénité jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la parole à nouveau. _**« Tu peux rester un peu si tu veux. Ça ne me dérange pas. »**_ Ce qui sort de ma bouche ensuite m'étonne. _ **« J'avais cru comprendre. »**_ Je mentionne du regard sa main contre mon bras. Il pouffe de rire en m'entendant dire ça, visiblement surpris à ce que je réplique de cette manière. Faut dire que je m'étais montré plutôt timide jusqu'à là. Pour le coup, il sourit de toutes ses dents et se rapproche un peu plus. _**« Je ne pensais pas que tu avais ça en toi. »**_ Je souris de la même manière et lui réponds avec le même ton amusé. _**«**_ _ **À**_ _ **croire que si. »**_ Je reprends mon air sérieux en le fixant et dit cette fois avec plus d'hésitation. _**« Ça ne te**_ _ **plaît**_ _ **pas? »**_ Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je sors ça. Je baisse les yeux en m'en rendant compte et le rouge atteint mes joues. Je sens son emprise contre mon bras partir et je regrette de suite ma question. Puis les secondes passent et soudainement je sens ses doigts contre mon menton et mes yeux se retrouvent dans les siens sans que je n'y pense à le faire. Je dois avoir un regard perdu parce qu'Harry est tout sérieux d'un seul coup. Son pouce se déploie contre mon menton avant de ne venir contre ma joue délicatement. Il la caresse de gauche à droite puis de droite à gauche et cela en boucle. Il a sûrement dû remarqué mes rougeurs parce que l'ombre d'un sourire passe sur ses lèvres. Moi je rougis encore plus. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent et il finit par dire dans un murmure, comme si c'était un secret : _**« Bien sûr que si que ça me plaît Louis. »**_  Puis comme si que ce n'était pas assez, il en rajoute. _**« Pourquoi ? Tu penses le contraire ? »**_  Je fais une petite moue et hausse à peine une de mes épaules, l'autre étant contre le siège. Il me donne un petit sourire qui se veut rassurant et cela marche. Je souris légèrement. Il effectue toujours ses caresses contre ma joue et moi je me plierai presque contre sa main tellement c'est agréable. _**« Ne penses pas ça. J'aime ça. Et j'aime comment tu rougis dès que je t'adresse un compliment ou que je te déstabilise**_ _._ _ **»**_ Il marque une pause. Et déjà que je pensais ne pas survivre à ces quelques mots, il reprends la parole. _**« J'aime beaucoup de choses chez toi en vérité**_ _._ _ **»**_ Il retire sa main et je fronce les sourcils. Pourquoi… Il attrape les branches de mes lunettes de ses doigts et les enlève. Il les plie et les pose sur le tableau de bord délicatement avant de ne revenir dans la même position. Il cale son regard dans le mien et m'avoue. _**« Comme tes yeux, par exemple**_ _._ _ **»**_ Il sourit. Je souris. Une de ses fossettes apparaît et j'ai envie d'aller y passer mon doigt. Je ne le fais pas. _**« Je ne pensais pas qu'ils étaient aussi bleus. On ne le remarque pas quand tu portes tes lunettes. Mais quand tu ne les avais pas sur toi tout à l'heure, c'est là que je l'ai remarqué**_ _._ _ **»**_ J'ai envie de lui dire que moi aussi j'aime ses yeux. Et cette fois, je le fais. _**« J'aime tes yeux aussi. »**_ Et s'il souriait déjà beaucoup depuis quelques minutes, ce n'est rien en comparaison avec celui qu'il vient de me lancer. Il se rapproche et pendant un instant je m'imagine qu'il va venir m'embrasser. Sauf qu'il embrasse ma joue et je souris malgré tout comme un idiot. Je baisse les yeux un instant pour essayer de refréner le sourire qui prends tout mon visage mais c'est peine perdue. Surtout quand je le vois essayer de se pencher pour rencontrer mon regard avec le petit air malicieux qui hante ses yeux et que je ne connais que trop bien dorénavant. Je lance un rire en le voyant faire et lui semble heureux de son effet. Je souris en coin et me remets normalement comme il y a une ou deux minutes. Harry fait de même et remarque par la même occasion qu'il ne pleut plus. Il n'en touche pas un mot. Moi non plus. Et je crois que je pourrais rester comme ça encore des heures que cela ne me dérangerait pas.

 

-

 

Hier soir nous avons continué à discuter avant qu'il ne m'incite à rentrer chez moi en entendant mon ventre grogner. Nous nous sommes échangés nos numéros et après qu'il m'est dit par message qu'il était bien rentré chez lui, nous nous sommes parler tout le reste de la soirée. J'ai songé à en parler à Liam mais je savais que je le verrais le lendemain de toute manière alors ce n'était pas si grave.

 

Du coup, nous en parlons à l'heure actuelle et Liam veut tous les détails. Autant dire que je ne suis que gêne. Le vivre était déjà une chose alors en parler… Je hausse les épaules mine de rien et commence à lui dire que ce n'est pas si important. Il me lance un regard et je comprends qu'il n'est pas dupe. Il s'en était déjà rendu compte il y a quelques jours, au café. Je souffle et finis par lui raconter. A la fin de mon petit speech, il a le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et si je ne le connaissais pas je me serais demander ce qu'il lui prenait. Il a l'air heureux de m'entendre dire tout ça. _**« C'est super ça Lou ! »**_ Je balaie sa réplique de la main mais le sourire sur mes lèvres me trahit. Liam me le rends et nous arrivons à la multinationale. Comme chaque matin, nous saluons la secrétaire et nous dirigeons aussitôt vers l'ascenseur pour aller au cinquième étage.

 

-

 

Ce n'est qu'une fois que j'ai fini ma tâche de ce midi que je m'accorde une pause. J'ai su rattrapé mon retard et j'en suis plutôt content. Je jette un coup d’œil vers Liam et lui est toujours aussi concentré. J'en déduis qu'il ne va pas prendre de pause avec moi et je me contente de checker rapidement mon portable. Pas de nouveaux messages. Je pince les lèvres, un peu déçu. Mais la déception ne reste pas longtemps. J'entends un verre se poser sur ma table et je fronce les sourcils. Je relève le regard de mon portable et je trouve Harry appuyé contre mon bureau avec son gobelet en main. Je baisse de nouveau mes yeux vers celui sur ma table et je remarque aussitôt qu'il s'agit d'un diabolo citron. Je réprime un petit rire dans le creux de ma main, l'attrape de mes doigts et en boit quelques gorgées après avoir passer la paille entre mes lèvres. Il est parfait. Je le repose et regarde Harry. Il a l'air heureux de m'avoir fait plaisir. _**« C'est adorable, merci beaucoup. »**_ Il secoue la tête en souriant et sans que je n'ai besoin de lui dire il attrape une chaise par là et se pose au bout de mon bureau. _ **« C'est rien Lou. »**_ Je souris en l'entendant utiliser ce surnom et attrape mon gobelet de nouveau pour boire et cacher ma gêne occasionnée. Il le remarque sûrement mais ne dit rien. Depuis que je lui ai dis par message qu'on utilisait beaucoup ce surnom pour m'appeler, il n'a pas arrêté de le faire. Et moi je fonds à chaque fois. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il l'utilise en plus de vive voix alors cela me rends encore plus toute chose. C'est un surnom si commun mais venant de sa bouche c'est tout autre chose. Je finis par lâcher ma paille et repose le gobelet encore à moitié-rempli sur mon bureau. _**« Tu es en pause ? »**_ Il hoche la tête et pose à son tour le sien. _**« Je suis passé dans le café en bas pour aller me chercher à boire et je me suis rappelé que tu buvais un diabolo citron la première fois que je t'ai vu. J'étais pas sûr que ce soit ça au début et puis le barman m'a confirmé. Alors je t'en ai pris un avec. Je me disais que ça te ferait plaisir. »**_ Il hausse une épaule comme si ce qu'il venait de faire était la chose la plus naturelle à faire au monde. Il me sourit ensuite et moi je ne peux me retenir de m'avancer pour embrasser sa joue comme lui l'a fait la veille. Visiblement, ça le surprends. Mais en bien. Il entrouvre ses lèvres et bien assez tôt un sourire s'y installe. Je me recule en souriant également et au même moment il me sort. _**« Si j'ai le droit à un baiser à chaque fois, je veux bien aller t'en chercher tous les jours. »**_ Cette fois c'est lui qui me prends de court. Il l'a prononcé un peu plus bas comme le reste de nos phrases pour ne pas déranger les collègues aux alentours. Je sens mon cœur accélérer vivement à sa déclaration. Comme hier quand il m'a avoué les petites choses qu'il aimait chez moi. Toutes mes pensées se réunissent vers lui et je ne vois plus que ses yeux. C'est à peine si j'entends le léger brouhaha alimenté par les conversations par ci par là à notre étage. Je suis une nouvelle fois captivé quand je lui réponds après une minute qui semblait interminable. _**« Dans ce cas tu peux compter sur moi pour t'en donner un à chaque fois. »**_

 

Et alors qu'il me donne un de ses sourires que j'aime déjà la folie, j'ai l'impression que le monde a disparu autour de nous et qu'il ne reste que moi et lui.

 

-

 

C'est la fin de journée. Nous sommes Vendredi et moi ainsi que Liam sommes au café en bas de la multinationale. Nous n'y allons pas tous les soirs, encore moins quand nous sommes trop fatigués de notre journée, mais ce soir la forme était de notre côté alors nous nous sommes abandonnés à notre table habituelle et nous avons commandé nos boissons.

 

Nous avons passés plus d'une heure à discuter de tout et de rien comme nous le faisons si fréquemment et également sur le progrès de nos projets. C'est quand nous nous apprêtions à nous lever que j'ai entendu un petit cognement sur la vitre près de nous. Liam a tourné le regard directement et m'a ensuite envoyé un grand sourire. J'ai toute suite pensé à ce que c'était Zayn qui passait par là et qui nous avait remarqué assis à la table. Et je n'avais pas complètement tord. J'ai tourné la tête et j'ai vu Zayn. Mais pas seulement. Harry était à ses côtés aussi. C'était lui près de la vitre et c'est là que j'ai compris que le petit cognement m'était adressé. Je lui ai redonné son sourire et alors que Liam s'est levé après m'avoir enlacé et souhaité une bonne soirée, Harry est venu prendre sa place. J'ai regardé Liam rejoindre Zayn et tous les deux sont partis bras dessus bras dessous. Je jalouse un peu. Même si je ne sais pas si j'aurai un jour le cran d'être aussi tactile en public, cela ne change pas le fait que je voudrais l'être autant. Je tourne ma tête vers Harry et je vois qu'il s'est commandé un café avec beaucoup de lait. Je me demande pourquoi il en commande un s'il n'aime pas ça au point d'en verser autant. Je sirote en le regardant. Lui fait de même mais avec sa tasse près de ses lèvres. Quand nous posons tous les deux notre récipient, je lui demande. _**« Tu n'aimes pas le café ? »**_ Il fronce les sourcils et me montre sa tasse contenant du café. Je pouffe légèrement puis finis par lui sourire. _**« Je sais que ça en est, mais tu mets tellement de lait dedans que je me pose la question. »**_ Il roule les yeux avant de ne boire une nouvelle gorgée comme pour me prouver qu'il aime bien le café. Et moi je ne peux que rire parce qu'il ne veut pas l'admettre. Il me fait une petite tape sur le bras et je lance un _**«**_ _ **H**_ _ **ey... »**_ accusateur. Il me sourit juste et pour une fois c'est moi qui parle le plus. Je décale légèrement mon verre et me penche légèrement. Il avale une autre gorgée. _**« T'as perdu ta langue ou bien ? »**_ Je ne savais pas comment il allait réagir mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Il repose sa tasse en souriant. Il n'a même pas de légère moustache au dessus de sa lèvre supérieure et je trouve sincèrement injuste. J'en ai toujours une moi quand je bois une boisson crémeuse ou mousseuse. Sa main quitte la tasse pour venir vers mon visage. Je regrette d'être aussi proche car c'est maintenant si facile pour lui de venir la poser sur ma joue. Ce n'est pas quelque chose d'inhabituel enfin, il l'a déjà fait mais… Cela me prends toujours de court. Encore plus étant donné que nous sommes dans un café et aussi près de la vitre. N'importe qui peut nous voir et sur le coup j'ai envie de me reculer pour éviter d'y penser. Mais son pouce se déploie contre ma peau et l'envie urgente de me décoller disparaît aussi. Cette fois son pouce va jusqu'à mon menton puis remonte légèrement jusqu'à atteindre ma lèvre inférieure. Je sens les battements de mon cœur s’accélérer puis une légère vague de frissons parcoure mon dos. J'ai presque l'impression de rêver mais mes yeux sont grands ouverts et tout ce que je peux voir c'est Harry. Harry est bel et bien là et ce n'est pas une illusion. Son pouce passe subtilement contre ma lèvre quelques secondes. J'ai le sentiment que le temps passe au ralenti. Son geste est si lent et subtile qu'il réussit à m'en faire oublier les autres personnes du café. Mes paupières menacent de tomber quand soudainement son doigt s'envole avec toutes les sensations que cela provoquait chez moi. Je hausse les sourcils, encore surpris. Il me regarde l'air de rien mais rapidement un sourire prends place sur ses lèvres. Il entrouvre les lèvres et parle enfin. _**« Je ne l'ai pas perdu. »**_ Et comme pour conclure sa phrase, il passe sa langue légèrement contre ses lèvres. Je crois devenir fou. Mon regard s'attarde sur ses lèvres un bon moment avant que je ne songe à le détourner. Quand je le fais, c'est pour regarder à l'extérieur. Personne ne passe. Le ciel est beau. J'attrape mon verre et boit les ultimes gorgées me séparant de la fin de mon diabolo citron. Je ne sais toujours pas comment Harry réussit à me faire sentir autant de choses avec si peu. Ça doit être l'aura qu'il dégage ou quelque chose comme ça. Autrement, ce n'est pas possible. Comment arrive t'il à faire ça alors que personne n'a réussi à le faire avant ? Je me le demande.

 

Le moment passé, nous avons repris notre discussion sans ambiguïté. Je trouve ça dingue d'ailleurs. Malgré ce qui peu se passer entre nous, aussi minime la chose soit elle, il n'y a pas une once de gêne. Quand je dis ça, je veux dire que même si l'un est timide, cela ne nous bloque pas ensuite. Nous sommes assez à l'aise l'un avec l'autre pour redémarrer la discussion. Je trouve ça génial.

 

 _ **« Alors tu n'as rien prévu ce weekend ? »**_ _,_ ça, c'est Harry. Je secoue la tête. _**« Rien de prévu à part me reposer un peu et me caler devant la télévision, sinon… »**_ Je pose mon menton contre la paume de ma main. _ **« Et toi ? »**_ Harry hausse une épaule en souriant. Je fronce légèrement les sourcils en souriant. Il a l'air hésitant. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui faire savoir qu'il peut me le dire même si cela est gênant ou autre, il prends la parole. _**« Pendant ma pause plus tôt, je me baladais sur Internet. »**_ Je lance un _**« hum hum »**_ pour l'inciter à continuer. Lui sourit toujours. Il joue avec ses bagues. Est-ce qu'il est gêné de me le dire ? _**« Et je suis tombé sur une photo d'une personne sur Instagram. Elle a été dans un sorte de parc gigantesque où y vivent plein de kangourous. Du coup je me suis dit que cela serait chouette d'y aller mais pas seul. Tu vois ? »**_ Il pince ses lèvres légèrement à la fin de sa phrase. Visiblement il s’attend à ce que je lui répondes. Cela m'amuse légèrement. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à cela. Mais Harry semble vouloir y aller avec moi. Du moins, je pense… ? Je pose mes mains sur les siennes pour qu'il arrête de triturer ses doigts et je lui souris. _**« J'adorai venir avec toi. »**_ Aussitôt, il serre mes mains et me donne un de ses sourires que j'adore énormément. Rien que pour ce sourire là, je pourrais dire oui à n'importe quoi.

 

Oui enfin… Presque.

 

Nos doigts restent liés pendant que nous parlons de notre future « _escapade_ » et cela ne me gêne pas le moins du monde. Nos pouces jouent ensemble et quand le jeu s'arrête je sens ses doigts caresser les miens et c'est tout aussi bien. Nous prévoyons d'y aller demain. On ne va pas y dépenser des sommes astronomiques car l'entrée est seulement à 5 euros et ce n'est qu'à une quarantaine de kilomètres de notre ville. Je me suis proposé pour payer l'essence et Harry a catégoriquement refusé en me disant que de toute manière, il aurait payé par lui-même. J'ai roulé les yeux à cette remarque et cela ne lui a pas plu puisque au lieu de recevoir une énième caresse j'ai reçu un pincement. J'ai lancé un petit _**«**_ _ **H**_ _ **ey »**_ , allant pour ramener mes mains vers moi mais à la place il a apporté ma main droite à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Je ne sais pas si c'était pour s'excuser ou juste parce qu'il en avait envie sur le moment mais cela a réussi à déloger le petit mécontentement que j'avais à son encontre. En voyant mon regard affectueux, il l'a refait en me regardant dans les yeux. C'était si intime sur le moment que ça m'en a donné des frissons. Il l'a ensuite reposé avec la sienne sur la table et la discussion a repris son cours. Je me propose pour payer le repas que nous mangerons dans la ville le midi avant de n'y aller et Harry accepte. De toute façon, je ne l'aurais pas laissé payer.

 

Une fois que nous avons parlés de tous les petits détails, il est déjà près de vingt heure trente. Le temps passe si vite en sa compagnie, je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte. Nous payons chacun notre part même si Harry insiste pour payer ma boisson. Il est adorable mais je peux payer pour moi-même. Il me murmure que la prochaine fois cela sera lui qui payera et me redonne un sourire resplendissant avant de ne payer pour son café riche en lait. Nous rejoignons le trottoir et il propose de me ramener. J'accepte et nous filons au souterrain comme la fois dernière. Je prends ma place de passager et lui celle de conducteur. Avant que nous ne sortions, Harry allume la radio et me sourit. Je lui souris en retour puis me cale dans mon siège en regardant par la fenêtre alors qu'il me conduit chez moi. Il se gare près de mon bâtiment. Nous ne passons pas beaucoup de temps à parler puisque nos deux ventres crient famine. Lorsque mon ventre s'interpose pour la troisième fois dans notre discussion, nous rions tous les deux et Harry finit par m'encourager à partir. Je hoche la tête et détache ma ceinture. Avant que je ne parte, je me penche vers lui et embrasse sa joue. Il me sourit d'une façon grandiose et mon regard reste bloqué dessus pendant un instant avant qu'il dérive sur le reste de son visage. Il est si ravissant. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. J'hésite à peine quand je repose mes lèvres sur sa joue. Son sourire est encore plus beau que la fois précédente et je me demande pendant un instant ce que cela ferait si nous nous embrassions. Est-ce qu'il sourirait autant ou encore plus ? La pensée me hante pendant quelques secondes avant que je ne me repente. Je ne saurais même pas par où commencer. Mes pensées s'accumulent et l'idée d'embrasser d'Harry part. Je suis beaucoup trop stressé rien qu'à l'idée de rater ce qui serait notre premier baiser alors mon hésitation prends le dessus et je ne fais rien. Harry me regarde toujours et je me demande s'il se dit la même chose que moi ou pas du tout. Nos visages sont si proches sur le moment que je ne remarque presque pas son bras bouger. Bientôt ses doigts se retrouvent dans mes cheveux. Ils les caressent avec toute la douceur qui puisse exister et cela me fait sourire plus que de raison. Lui aussi sourit et je n'arrive toujours à croire que cela soit moi qui le fasse sourire comme ça. Il s'avance un peu plus et je questionne ses yeux. Je ne murmure pas son prénom. Je ne veux pas qu'il prenne ça pour un _« je ne veux pas »_. Je le veux. Je suis juste stressé. Cela fait si longtemps. Et je ne l'ai fait que si peu de fois dans ma courte vie que j'en ai oublié comment m'y prendre. Comme s'il comprenait, Harry me sourit. Le bout de son nez caresse le mien et cela fait tomber mes paupières. Il continue son geste quelques secondes encore puis ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. D'abord, ce n'est rien. Juste une petite pression, comme s'il hésitait, comme s'il ne voulait pas me faire peur. Puis elles reviennent et cette fois elles sont davantage insistantes. Le stress s'évapore. Je les sens agripper doucement ma lèvre supérieure. Les miennes se referment sur celle inférieure. Et juste comme ça, nous échangeons notre premier baiser. Nos lèvres mouvent ensemble quelques instants, alternant leur position. Je ne me souviens plus pourquoi je stressais autant. Sans doute parce que je ne me souvenais plus que cela se faisait naturellement ? Après que nos lèvres aient dansés un peu plus ensemble, nos bouches se séparent et je garde mes yeux fermés un instant. Ma langue passe automatiquement sur mes lèvres et c'est comme si je sentais encore celles d'Harry sur les miennes. J'ouvre les yeux et découvre ceux d'Harry sur moi. Ils me questionnent. Je ne sais quoi dire sur l'instant alors je fais la chose la plus naturelle que je puisse faire à ce moment: je souris. Et rien qu'avec cela, Harry semble rassuré. Oui, je ne regrette pas. Oui, il a bien fait. Oui, j'ai aimé. Il me sourit en retour et vint embrasser ma joue cette fois. Je me recule après son baiser et nous nous disons au revoir avant que je ne sorte de sa voiture pour rejoindre mon bâtiment. Après un dernier regard en sa direction, Harry part et moi je rejoins le hall pour aller à mon appartement. Quand il arrive chez lui, Harry m'envoie un message:

 

« Je suis bien arrivé. »

 

Puis un deuxième:

 

« J'aime t'embrasser. »

 

Mon cœur s'emballe. Mes doigts frétillent et je ne manque pas de répondre:

 

« Moi aussi. »

 

-

 

En consultant Google Maps je me suis vite rendu compte qu'il n'y avait pas un seul restaurant à l'horizon près de là où nous allions nous rendre. Alors je me suis dit que ça ne serait pas plus mal que j'aille au supermarché près de chez moi histoire de nous prendre de quoi manger pour le midi. Nous ferons un pique-nique. J'ai envoyé un message à Harry en lui proposant l'idée et cela lui a plu.

 

C'est pour ça que je me retrouve à neuf heures et demi du matin au supermarché à quelques kilomètres de chez moi. Je nous prends de quoi faire des sandwiches et des chips et de quoi boire, demande à Harry s'il veut quelque chose de particulier et il me demande juste de prendre une banane. Je la rajoute à mon panier et pars ensuite à la caisse. Le tout n'est pas très cher mais cela nous suffira amplement. Puis nous mangerons mieux quand nous rentrerons chez nous ce soir.

 

-

 

Il est dix heures et je viens tout juste de rentrer dans la voiture d'Harry. Ça me fait bizarre. Je trouvais déjà Harry un peu intimidant avant mais nous nous sommes embrassés et je n'en reviens toujours pas. J'y ai pensé toute la soirée. Je ne sais pas si lui aussi. En tout cas, quand je suis rentré dans sa voiture, il souriait. Et moi aussi. J'aime son sourire. Enfin ça ce n'est pas nouveau. Ce n'est pas le petit sourire malicieux que j'ai pu voir un bon nombre de fois. C'est le sourire pur et sincère. Pas que celui malicieux ne le soit pas. Mais c'est différent. Là je peux voir ses fossettes et ses yeux… Ses yeux sourient aussi. Je trouve ça adorable.

 

Je souris et je le regarde et je me rends compte que je n'ai toujours pas dit bonjour. Lui n'a pas redémarré la voiture. Elle est toujours au même emplacement qu'elle était quand je suis arrivé en bas. J'avale ma salive et baisse le regard vers le sac que j'ai emmené avec nos provisions. Ce n'est pas le panier à pique-nique traditionnel mais ça fera l'affaire.

 

Je pense encore à notre baiser. Comment c'est censé se passer? Est-ce que l'on doit s'embrasser après que l'on se soit embrassé une fois? Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je sais qu'on a tous les deux aimer s'embrasser. Je l'ai vu. On se l'est dit. Mais entre se le dire et le refaire… Il y a une marge. Et moi je ne sais pas si je saurais faire le premier pas. J'en ai envie. Ça oui… Mais depuis hier, j'ai l'impression d'être encore plus perdu. Pas sur ce que je ressens pour Harry, mais par rapport à toute cette idée de relation et de baisers. Je n'ai jamais été dans une relation à proprement parlé. La seule que j'ai eue n'a duré que deux mois et ce n'était pas un succès, d'où la courte durée. Ce n'était pas que l'on ne s'entendait pas. Je pensais au départ l'aimer mais je me suis vite rendu compte que je ne voulais pas plus. La drague passée, je n'y voyais plus aucun intérêt. Devenir trop proche et l'être en public ne me donnait pas envie. Alors naturellement on s'est quitté. Ça a finit aussi vite que cela avait commencé et je n'en étais même pas triste.

 

Avec Harry, c'est différent. Il me fait oublier la gêne que je peux avoir par moments et la timidité qui me pousserait à ne rien faire en public. Ce n'est pas ma sexualité qui me pose problème. Depuis mon coming-out, je l'ai accepté fièrement. Ce n'était pas toujours facile. Est-ce que ça l'est au moins pour une personne? Disons qu'en ayant été que dans une seule relation amoureuse, je ne risquais pas de recevoir de regards dédaigneux de personnes homophobes dans la rue. Mais il n'y a pas besoin d'être dans une relation pour connaître ça. Les gens apprennent qui vous êtes vraiment et cela ne leur plaît pas alors ils vous tournent le dos. Et les regards dédaigneux sont là. C'est dur au début puis on s'y fait. Je suis mieux sans de faux amis. Je n'ai pas besoin de négativité dans ma vie.

 

Je m'égare, encore. Et là Harry doit sérieusement se demander ce que je pense. Je n'ai pas décroché un seul mot depuis que je suis rentré dans l'habitacle de sa voiture. Je n'ai toujours pas relevé la tête, d'ailleurs. Mes joues rougissent. Et s'il me trouvait bizarre ? Et si finalement notre baiser ne rimait à rien? Non… Il ne m'aurait pas envoyé ce message sinon. Il n'agirait pas de la manière qu'il le fait avec moi si ce n'était pas le cas. Je mords ma lèvre inférieure. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Et si…

 

_**« Louis ? »** _

 

Je relève la tête vers lui aussitôt. Il a un petit sourire aux lèvres, confiant, tranquille mais légèrement inquiet. Je vois l'inquiétude dans ses yeux aussi. Il se demande ce que j'ai et moi je ne sais pas quoi répondre. J'ai l'impression que l'air regagne mes poumons et je respire enfin convenablement, alors que je respirais tout le long. J'étais juste bloqué dans mes pensées et ça repart de plus belle. Il faut que j'arrête.

 

_**« Oui ? »** _

 

Il semble soulagé que je prenne la parole, mais l'air inquiet ne part pas et je pense qu'il se demande ce qui se trame dans sa tête. J'espère qu'il ne pense pas que je regrette.

 

_**« Tout va bien ? »** _

 

Je sens une chaleur contre le dos de ma main. C'est sa paume. Il lie nos doigts. Cela accélère ma respiration et mes joues rougissent un peu plus. Comment se fait-il que je suis aussi déstabilisé par lui tout en autant aussi à l'aise? Je serre sa main en retour comme si c'était mon point d'accroche. Mon ancre. J'en ai soudainement besoin.

 

_**« Tout va bien. »** _

 

J'esquisse un sourire et lui aussi. Il est rassuré, ça se voit. Je me noie une fois de plus dans ses yeux verts émeraudes et cela me fait sourire un peu plus. Puis… Chose étonnante, je distingue un air timide sur son visage. Chose qui n'ai encore jamais arrivé. C'est plutôt moi le timide d'habitude. Ça l'a toujours été.

 

_**« Tu ne regrettes pas, rassures-moi ? »** _

 

Je le savais.

 

**« _Regretter_ …?**

**«** _ **Tu sais**_ **…** , il marque une pause, me fixe de ses beaux yeux et continue, _**notre baiser**_ **. »**

 

Je secoue la tête sans y penser à deux fois. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense ça. Ce baiser…

 

_**« Pas du tout. Je ne regrette rien du tout. Au contraire... »** _

 

Puis là je retrouve son sourire éblouissant et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire aussi. Il déploie son pouce contre le dos de ma main, le caressant. Je le vois se rapprocher doucement. Sa main libre vient se mettre sur l'une de mes joues et le bout de ses doigts caresse cette dernière. Je souris un peu plus, baissant les yeux. Je remarque au même instant qu'il a une somptueuse chemise rose pâle qui m'a tout l'air d'être aussi douce que le satin. J'ai envie de toucher pour voir si c'est le cas mais la voix d'Harry rompt mes pensées. Je remonte le regard vers lui, nos doigts toujours entrelacés et sa main toujours contre ma joue. Nos corps sont tournés l'un vers l'autre. Il me dit:

 

_**« Dans ce cas, tu ne m'en veux pas si je t'embrasse une seconde fois ? »** _

 

J'ai du mal à contenir mon sourire quand il me dit ça. Et je n'accorde plus aucune importance aux rougeurs qui se sont sûrement intensifiées au niveau de mes joues. Je me contente de lui répondre en serrant sa main dans la mienne:

 

_**« Absolument pas. »** _

 

Et on s'embrasse.

 

C'est aussi doux que la première fois. C'est aussi doux qu'hier. Et je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu douter un instant que je ne voulais pas ça, en privé comme en public. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu pensé qu'Harry ne voulait pas ça bien qu'il avait lui-même entrepris la chose. C'était bête. Mais je n'y pense plus. Tout ce à quoi je pense c'est, et dans cet ordre précis, à quel point les lèvres pulpeuses d'Harry épousent parfaitement les miennes, à quel point il sent bon, à quel point c'est bon de l'embrasser, à quel point j'aime qu'il me tienne la joue quand on s'embrasse et la liste s'élargit un peu plus mais cela serait bien trop long. J'aime bien quand nos nez se touchent quand nous pivotons légèrement nos têtes. J'aime déjà le fait que nos lèvres se cherchent encore alors qu'elles étaient clouées les unes aux autres quelques instants auparavant. J'aime déjà sentir les boucles d'Harry me chatouiller le front. J'aime déjà avoir son front contre le sien quand le baiser s'arrête parce que j'ai comme l'impression qu'il n'est pas vraiment terminé. Et j'aime déjà le sourire que me donne Harry après que l'on se soit embrassé.

 

Parce que qu'est-ce qu'il est beau quand il sourit.

 

-

 

Comme prévu nous avons pris près de quarante cinq minutes pour arriver à destination. Et comme prévu, il n'y avait aucun restaurant en vue. Durant le trajet, Harry n'arrêtait pas de me répéter que peut-être, peut-être, nous allions trouver un restaurant pas loin du jardin aux allures de réserve naturelle tellement il est grand, mais c'était peine perdue.

 

Il n'y en avait aucun et je n'ai pas réussi à faire partir le sourire satisfait étiré sur mes lèvres. J'avais eu raison et l'air boudeur d'Harry était bien trop craquant.

 

Remis de sa défaite, lui et moi sommes descendus de la voiture pour entrer dans le parc. Nous avons payé nos entrées chacun. Harry payait déjà l'essence, je ne voulais pas qu'il me paye en plus ma place même si ce n'était l'affaire que de cinq euros. Puis nous nous sommes baladés jusqu'aux tables de pique-nique. Nous nous étions mis d'accord pour manger d'abord et se balader ensuite. Alors c'est ce que nous avons fait. Pendant que nous mangions mes délicieux sandwichs jambons beurre faits maison, nous parlions de tout et de rien. Nous le faisions déjà assez aux pauses déjeuners du midi durant ces dernières semaines, un peu plus si lui et Zayn nous rejoignaient moi et Liam au café en bas de l'immeuble. Mais nous étions plus proches dorénavant et plus je lui parlais, plus j'avais envie d'en avoir plus sur lui. Et le sentiment avait l'air d'être réciproque. Je le devinais à l'air attentif d'Harry à mon égard, à ses yeux fixés sur moi quand je parlais, à ses questions sur ce que je racontais, à la façon dont il souriait quand je parlais de ma famille. Il semblait vraiment intéressé et cela faisait battre mon cœur un peu plus.

 

Je savais qu'avec Harry ce n'était pas rien. Ce n'était pas n'importe quoi.

 

Nous ne nous étions pas embrassés parce que le désir était trop fort ou quelque chose dans le genre. Depuis notre première rencontre, il y avait eu une réelle connexion. Je l'avais sentie. Il l'avait sentie. Et cela s'était poursuivi jusqu'au baiser la veille.

 

Des personnes pourraient dire que cela était arrivé trop vite. Que ça allait trop vite. Même moi, auparavant, je n'aurai jamais pensé aller si vite. Je ne connaissais pas Harry depuis si longtemps, quand on regardait bien la chose. Or, dès le moment où nous avons commencés à parler véritablement, j'ai eu l'impression de le connaître bien plus que quelques jours. Comme si je le connaissais depuis longtemps. Que nous étions des amis de longue date. C'était dingue. C'était surréaliste. Mais nous avions gagnés une alchimie en peu de temps. Je ne m'étais pas senti à l'aise avec quelqu'un, en si peu de temps, depuis des années… Si ce n'est plus. Jamais je n'avais ressenti ça. Mais c'était bon et beau que j'avais peur que cela ne disparaisse.

 

Pourtant, avec Harry en face de moi, assis sur cette table de pique-nique avec notre pique-nique improvisé, dans ce jardin des kangourous, je me sentais plus rassuré que jamais.

 

-

 

_**« Fais attention ! »** _

 

Ça, c'est moi. Et je crois que j'ai crié un peu trop fort.

 

_**« T'inquiètes pas Lou…. »** _

 

Ça, c'est Harry.

 

Que je m'explique… Après le déjeuner, moi et Harry sommes partis nous balader dans l'énorme jardin à la recherche des kangourous. Chose non étonnante: ils s'étaient tous réfugiés à l'ombre au vue de la chaleur avoisinant les trente degrés. Alors forcément, pour les approcher, c'était plus délicat. Ils avaient l'habitude bien sûr, mais on ne va pas déranger des animaux comme ça.

 

Oui enfin ça, c'est ce que je pense.

 

Harry lui m'a assuré que s'approcher _« un tantinet »_ ne ferait pas de mal. Si ça n'aurait été que moi, je serais rester bien à ma place au pied de l'arbre pour pouvoir les regarder à loisir. Sauf qu'Harry en a décidé autrement. Et le voilà qu'il s'approche dangereusement des kangourous. Ils ne dorment pas donc il ne risque pas de les surprendre pendant leur sommeil, mais bon… Et vu que je ne voulais pas le laisser aller seul, même s'il m'a certifié qu'il savait se débrouiller; ce dont je ne doute pas; j'ai préféré le suivre. Pour la peine, j'ai même été cherché un des petits sceaux qu'ils mettent à contribution pour pouvoir les nourrir un peu. Quittes à aller les voir, autant aller les voir pour leur faire plaisir, non ?

 

Plus je m'approchais plus le mâle qui se tenait à quelques mètres me paraissait grand et moi… Moi, très petit en comparaison. Sur le coup je me suis dit qu'il devait faire deux mètres mais en vérité il n'était pas plus grand qu'Harry. Ça m'a rassuré mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il faisait quand même cinq centimètres de plus que moi.

 

Finalement, les trois kangourous qui se prélassaient à l'ombre sont venus et je leur ai servi à manger. Ils ne m'ont pas sautés dessus, en vérité, ils étaient plutôt gentils. Bon, je crois que si j'aurai été lent, ils se seraient peut-être fâchés… En même temps, c'est pas très sympa de narguer un animal avec de la nourriture en face de lui. Puis j'aurai pas osé de toute manière.

 

Quand j'ai fini de leur donner tout ce qu'il y avait et que je leur ai montré le sceau vide ; j'ai bien cru qu'un allait me suivre jusqu'à l'accueil parce qu'il pensait que j'avais encore de la nourriture ; je suis allé le ramasser et quand je suis revenu Harry était toujours au même endroit. Et si un des kangourous avaient décidés d'aller se reposer, les autres étaient toujours là et Harry allait pour caresser un des deux.

 

Et c'est là que je me suis écrié. _**« Fais attention ! »**_ Et que Harry m'a répondu plus doucement. _**« T'inquiètes pas Lou…. »**_

 

Et heureusement que je n'ai pas crié plus fort parce que je crois que le kangourou se serait barré en courant et qu'Harry m'aurait boudé, une fois de plus.

 

On l'a échappé belle.

 

-

 

Après notre balade, qui a duré plus d'une heure toute de même, nous avons décidé de nous poser à l'ombre, contre un arbre.

 

Et pour ce qui doit être la vingtième fois déjà, Harry regarde le selfie qu'il a fait avec un kangourou en souriant. C'en est presque ridicule mais il a ce sourire qui creuse ses joues en fossettes et qui va jusqu'à ses yeux alors je n'ai pas le cœur de me moquer de lui. Il est si adorable. Il y en a même une où nous apparaissons tous les deux parce que Harry voulait un souvenir de notre rendez-vous.

 

C'est comme ça qu'il l'a appelé. J'ai rougi.

 

J'ai rétorqué que les souvenirs c'était dans la tête mais lui adore les photos. Alors nous en avons prise une avec le marsupial, une de nous deux dans un coin à l'ombre et une il y a pas si longtemps que ça, là où nous sommes, contre l'arbre. J'ai râlé au nombre de photos que nous prenions à chaque fois parce qu'Harry tenait à ce qu'elles soient parfaites mais je pense qu'il avait raison. Elles sont vraiment chouettes. J'ai même changé sa photo de contact pour en mettre une de nous deux.

 

Je suis peut-être déjà un peu trop entiché. C'est pas vraiment de ma faute, y a qu'à voir sa bouille…

 

Je me rappelle quand nous nous sommes parlés au tout début et que je le trouvais un peu intimidant. Ça a changé depuis. Si vite d'ailleurs que ça paraît fou. Je pensais qu'il avait cette aura autour de lui qui le rendait hypnotisant et juste… Captivant. Je le pense toujours. Je le trouve toujours aussi captivant. Il y a chez lui quelque chose qui m'impressionne. C'est peut-être le fait qu'il soit si charismatique et si sociable aussi. L'opposé de moi, au final… Mais cela ne change rien au fait que nous nous entendions très bien. Et j'en suis si ravi.

 

Je pense même que je le trouvais mystérieux. A dire vrai, oui, c'est le cas. Je suppose que c'est toujours un peu le cas quand on ne connaît pas trop une personne mais qu'on est attiré par elle. Je le trouvais intriguant à souhait et il a piqué ma curiosité à vif. L'air malicieux a laissé place à l'air blagueur et adorable mais il n'est jamais très loin. La preuve, il n'hésite pas à me taquiner. Ça ne me gêne pas. Il aime me faire rougir aussi et ça, faut le dire, c'est plutôt facile…

 

Plus tôt quand je nettoyais mes lunettes parce qu'elles étaient devenus sales depuis la matinée, j'ai relevé la tête vers lui pour le regarder tandis qu'il me parlait de là où il voudrait aller en vacances dans les années à venir, et tandis que j'allais les remettre, il m'a lancé: _**« J'aime vraiment tes yeux Lou, ils sont très beaux. Ils sont bleus comme l'océan. »**_ Je suis resté figé un moment puis j'ai fini par les remettre correctement en place contre mon nez, tout sourire et les joues rosies. Je lui ai murmuré un _ **« Merci. »**_ et je voulais lui retourner le compliment mais j'étais si timide sur le coup que je n'ai pas réussi à le sortir. Je sais qu'il m'avait déjà fait le compliment. Ce n'était pas chose nouvelle. Et je ne veux pas faire le malheureux en disant que je n'avais vraiment reçu de compliments. J'en ai eu de ma famille, de mes amis… Mais ce n'est pas la même que d'en recevoir de personnes qui vous plaisent, pas vrai ? Alors en entendre de la bouche d'Harry, qui est vraiment splendide, ça me rends toute chose. Ça me fait rougir. Ça me fait sourire. Et ça réveille en moi une douce sensation dans le creux de mon ventre.

 

Nous avons continué notre balade ensuite et nous avons parlé pendant presque une heure encore à ne plus s'arrêter avant que nous décidions de rentrer. Nous avions encore quarante cinq minutes de route devant nous et nous les avons passés à chanter ensemble sur les chansons passant à la radio, même si elles étaient nulles. Enfin quand nous sommes arrivés en bas de chez moi, je lui ai avoué que j'avais beaucoup aimé notre rendez-vous et lui m'a sourit avec ce sourire grandiose que j'adore. Il m'a dit _**« Moi aussi. »**_ et j'ai rajouté que j'aimerais que l'on refasse un. Il s'est rapproché de moi et a murmuré avec un petit sourire aux lèvres _**« Excellente idée Lou. »**_ , avec un ton tellement doux qu'il m'a fait flanché. Comme plus tôt, il a prit ma joue contre sa paume de main et il m'a embrassé. Je me sentis un peu mal qu'il m'embrasse une fois de plus et que ce ne soit pas moi qui fasse le premier pas alors j'ai relancé le baiser quand il a touché à sa fin. Ça a eut l'effet de le faire sourire contre mes lèvres et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire moi aussi, tellement qu'il a fini par rire et me dire _**« Si tu continues de sourire on ne pourra jamais s'embrasser. »**_ et j'ai rétorqué que lui aussi souriait mais au lieu de me répondre il m'a embrassé dans la seconde et j'ai répondu aussitôt.

 

Nous nous sommes quittés après quelques baisers et quelques paroles avant de ne se reparler par messages quand il fut chez lui. J'étais déjà tellement attaché à lui que ça me faisait peur comme ça me comblait de joie. Je cherchais depuis longtemps quelqu'un pour qui je serais là et qui serait là pour moi, que j'aimerais et qui m'aimerait, et plus les jours passaient plus je voulais et sentais que ce quelqu'un était Harry.

 

Plus tard dans la soirée, Harry m'a envoyé un message accompagné d'un lien Youtube. Il m'a dit d'écouter. Ça m'a dirigé vers la chanson _« Ocean Eyes »_ de Billie Eilish et je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi attendri.

 

-

 

Nous sommes Lundi. _Le dernier Lundi_. Je n'ai plus qu'une semaine ici avant de ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds. Du moins, en tant que stagiaire et sûrement pendant un bon petit bout de temps. Je sais qu'avoir fait un stage ici peut aider à y trouver un job dans l'avenir, mais on n'est jamais sûrs de rien. Alors je ne préfère pas m'imaginer quoi que ce soit. J'aime cet endroit. Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que je l'aimerais autant. Mais y être, avec Liam d'autant plus, tous les jours mise à part le weekend, c'est franchement génial. Je me suis habitué à venir ici le matin, prendre place à mon bureau pour travailler sur mon projet; qui en passant est presque fini; me reste juste la touche finale ; aller le midi à la cafétéria pour m'asseoir à la table d'Harry et Zayn avec Liam, retourner ensuite travailler puis rentrer chez moi à pied avec Liam ou bien en voiture avec Harry. Ça et les petits passages au café d'en bas avec les garçons, c'est devenu une routine et cela va me manquer. J'ai toujours eu peur du changement parce qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'il peut emmener mais j'ai aussi toujours eu tendance à m'adapter assez vite. Et c'est le cas avec ce stage, ce lieu et ces personnes. _Harry_.

 

Jamais je n'aurai pensé une seule seconde que j'aurai rencontré une personne comme lui. Et _jamais_ je n'aurai pensé qu'une personne aussi belle que lui, physiquement comme mentalement, s'intéresse à moi. Mais ça a été le cas et j'en suis tellement heureux.

 

Après notre escapade du Samedi, j'ai d'abord envoyé quelques messages à Liam pour lui détailler notre journée puis j'ai décidé ensuite d'appeler ma mère, ce qui s'est rapidement transformé en un Skype avec toute la famille. Tout le monde; et quand je dis tout le monde je parle de ma mère, mon beau-père, mes cinq sœurs et mon petit frère; a décidé de s'inviter. J'ai pris des nouvelles de tout le monde et vice versa puis une fois que seule ma mère fut présente, j'ai commencé à lui parler de notre rendez-vous avec Harry. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je lui en parlais et pour cause, je ne peux rien lui cacher. Elle m'a écouté tout le long de mon petit monologue sur ô combien c'était génial de passer toute une après-midi ensemble là-bas et si j'en jugeais à son sourire, je suis presque persuadé qu'elle était aussi heureuse que moi à cet instant là. Et ça n'a pas manqué, elle me l'a dit la seconde où je finissais de parler. Elle m'a dit mot pour mot  _ **« Je suis tellement contente de te voir aussi heureux Lou, ce Harry a l'air vraiment de te plaire et tu lui plais aussi beaucoup apparemment, j'espère que ça va continuer »**_. J'ai passé le reste de la soirée à parler avec elle de tout et de rien, d'Harry et du stage qui touchait bientôt à sa fin. Autant cela me faisait du bien, autant cela me rappelait que bientôt ce que j'avais appris à apprécier disparaîtrait en un rien de temps. Et ça, ça me faisait mal.

 

Quitter cette boîte, c'est quitter Harry. Je sais que notre histoire ne s'arrêtera pas là, parce qu'on se l'est dit et que même si on ne l'aurait pas fait, c'était une évidence. _C'est_ une évidence. Il n'y avait qu'à nous voir Samedi, sans arrêt en train de nous chamailler, de rire ou simplement de se tenir la main.

 

Pendant longtemps je me disais que j'étais bien par moi-même, que j'étais célibataire mais que ce n'était pas si important. Et c'était le cas. Ce n'est pas très important si vous êtes seuls ou en couple. Je me suis toujours dit que s'aimer était primordial avant de n'aimer quelqu'un d'autre, que je devais me sentir bien dans ma peau avant de ne m'engager dans une relation. Et rien de tout ça n'est faux. Il n'y a rien de plus véridique. Comment sommes-nous supposés aimer quelqu'un et penser qu'il nous aime si nous ne nous aimons pas? Je ne pense pas que cela soit possible, ou du moins, la confiance en l'autre n'est pas aussi forte qu'elle ne pourrait l'être. La jalousie s'ajoutant parfois, on a tendance à se dévaloriser et à se mettre en comparaison avec d'autres personnes, et bien vite on se trouve nul et on se demande ce que notre compagnon fait avec nous alors que d'autres sont beaucoup mieux que soi.

 

Je ne pense pas ça. Je pense que ma confiance en moi a grandi d'années en années, ce même si elle flanche encore de temps en temps. Je pense que désormais je suis prêt à avoir une relation, une véritable. Et je suis persuadé que cette relation sera avec Harry, quoiqu'il en advienne.

 

-

 

Toute la semaine s'est déroulé à merveille et elle fut aussi bonne que les précédentes. La plupart du temps, moi et Liam sortions plus tard qu'il ne le fallait parce que nous avions tous les deux un côté perfectionniste qui faisait qu'il y avait toujours quelque chose à améliorer. Mais arrivés à Mercredi soir, nous avions quasi finis.

 

Jeudi, on a eu une réunion (et pas seulement nous, les autres stagiaires également) avec notre maître de stage. Niall a passé au peigne fin nos projets et je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi fier de moi que lorsqu'il m'a dit qu'il adorait ce que j'avais fait. Je l'ai remercié et il a rajouté qu'il me ferait une bonne recommandation pour mon dossier de stage. Liam aussi s'en ai sorti parfaitement et c'est tout souriant qu'on s'est rendus au bar d'en bas le soir même. Harry et Zayn n'y sont pas venus mais le lendemain, après notre dernier jour de stage, ils nous ont rejoint.

 

C'était devenu une habitude. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que cela n'en serait plus une. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'étais officiellement en vacances, même s'il fallait encore que j'envoie mon dossier de stage au lycée. Tout avait un goût de fin.

 

Le Vendredi soir, tandis que Liam et Zayn nous ont quittés pour aller je ne sais où; probablement à l'appartement de Liam; moi et Harry sommes restés au bar. Nous étions calés l'un contre l'autre dans notre box habituel à parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que le sujet tombe. Harry s'est prononcé:

 

«  _ **Donc… C'est la fin de ton stage, comment tu te sens ?**_

\- _**Triste**_ , ai-je répondu aussitôt et je ne lui ai pas épargné le regard légèrement embrumé, _**mais étrang**_ _ **e**_ _ **ment bien aussi ? J'ai fini mon projet en avance, il a plu, je finis l'année en beauté et…**_ Il m'a souri.

\- _**Et ?**_   J'ai rougi dans la seconde et j'ai baissé mes yeux avant de n'inspirer et de ne prendre mon courage à deux mains.

\- _**Je t'ai rencontré toi.**_ »

 

Son sourire était grandiose. Je crois que je n'ai plus besoin d'expliquer à quel point j'aime ce sourire et tout ce qu'il y a avec. Mais entre ses fossettes et ses yeux presque pétillants fixés sur moi, je ne peux que sourire moi aussi.

 

Il a son bras sur la banquette, derrière ma tête, et sa main est posée sur mon épaule droite. Moi je suis calé contre lui, avec ma main contre son genou. Nous avons la tête tournée vers l'autre. Il me lance un petit _**« hm hm »**_ et se rapproche un tantinet. Il murmure alors :

 

«  _ **Et moi je t'ai rencontré,**_ il ne s'arrête pas là, _**et je peux te dire que c'est sûrement l'une des meilleures choses qui me soit arrivé.**_ Il sourit et je sais qu'il va rajouter quelque chose. _**Je sais que c'est niais et que c'est peut-être un peu tôt de dire ça, du moins c'est ce que les gens pourraient penser, mais je m'en fiche.**_ Sa fin de phrase me fait pouffer. Il sourit en coin. Son sourire malicieux est de retour. _**Hey…**_ Il me pince légèrement la peau et c'est à moi de plisser les yeux pour exprimer mon mécontentement. Il reprends alors. _**Je t'apprécie tellement Lou, tu le sais.**_ Je hoche la tête et je viens embrasser sa joue, je n'arrive pas à me refréner. Encore moins que je vois le regard affectueux qu'il me donne ensuite. Je lui dis que moi aussi. _**Et je sais que c'est la fin de ton stage, et que tu ne seras plus là tous les jours, mais je veux vraiment continuer ce que l'on a tous les deux. On s'est jamais vraiment dit si on était ensemble ou non mais…**_ Il mordille sa lèvre nerveusement et je sais qu'il doute, qu'il se demande si moi aussi je veux ce qu'il veut. Alors c'est sans l'ombre d'un doute que je prends la parole.

\- _**Moi aussi, Haz.**_ Il lâche sa lèvre aussitôt, souriant au surnom, souriant à mon aveu. _**Moi aussi je veux qu'on continue à se voir, à prendre nos déjeuners ensemble quand on peut, à venir ici le vendredi soir avec Zayn et Liam ou rien que tous les deux.**_ _ **J**_ _ **e veux continuer ce qu'on a.**_ Je lui dit tout ça les yeux dans les yeux. Lui ne dit rien, il m'écoute. Et je sens toute son attention sur moi. Je continue avec une voix un peu plus basse, la gêne prenant un peu le dessus. _**Je sais qu'on a rien établi officiellement mais…**_ J'inspire légèrement, le rouge me monte aux joues. _**J'aimerai beaucoup que tu sois mon copain. »**_

 

Et si son sourire était déjà grand quand j'avais commencé à parler, ce n'était rien en comparaison de celui qu'il vient de me donner. Il s'avance encore un peu plus, vient toucher mon nez du sien et dit à voix basse «  _ **Figures toi que moi aussi.**_  » et il m'embrasse.

 

-


End file.
